A Beast Am I
by DeceiveroftheGods
Summary: Drake was never a 'normal' guy he always had problems and never any friends. But when his parents urge him to go to Beacon he can only hope things can get better from here on out. With the help of Team RWBY, JNPR and his own Team DVNT will he finally be normal like he always wanted, or will the truth slip out and push everyone away from him once again...
1. Chapter 1: First Day Jitters

**_Hey everyone just before everyone gets on me yes this is my first Fanfic...well my FIRST public fanfic I have other but you don't need to see those. Anyway usually I don't take criticism well...like at all but since I'm going through the trouble of putting myself out there it's to be expected but p-please be gentle Senpai~ _**

**_Whoa what?! Anyway yeah I uh yeah I don't own RWBY that belongs to RoosterTeeth and Monty Oum _**

* * *

Chapter 1: First Day Jitters.

_Okay just relax, you gotta calm down it's your first day what could possibly happen._

Subtly punching himself in the side first year student Drake Maxwell silently cursed himself for thinking something so stupidly. Of course now the world was just going to make sure everything went badly for him but then again it shouldn't matter the world seemed to do that to him on a daily basis he had learned to deal with it but that still didn't mean it was going to go that well for him.

"Hey will you chill out you're starting to freak me out a little." He looked towards his sister one Trisha Maxwell before sighing heavily and whispering back to her, "You don't think I'm trying it's not exactly easy to do that and you know it." Hissing out the last part he turned back towards the front back to his thoughts as he softly groaned, he shouldn't have come here he wasn't ready to go back there was no way coming to Beacon was going to help him in the least. At least that's what he told his parents but they insisted that if he came to Beacon and became a hunter that maybe he would be able to concentrate and finally feel..._normal._ He frowned shaking his head slightly, _normal_, he hated that word it was something he could never be something that was as foreign to him as what lied beyond Remnant and yet here he was easily passing the acceptance test, much to his dismay, and after one bumpy flight filled with annoyingly loud girls and one air sick guy they had made it and were promptly walking around the grounds waiting for the ceremony to begin, though they still had time before it started all that did was leave Drake to his thoughts and that was something he never liked.

_This is going to end badly and you know it. You shouldn't have come here. Jumping out of the airship would have been better than this. You're never going to be normal just stop trying._ Grunting slightly as he turned to his sister who was glaring at him, "Will. You. Calm. Down." Each word a hiss as he shrugged slightly, "I didn't do anything." But upon looking around him, he could notice the other students staring at him or at least casting glances his way and that wasn't helping his case, with every look cast his way his skin started to crawl his anxiety flared up and his paranoia shot through the roof. _They already know about you. They see you're not like them. They know not to trust you. They know you're not normal. You don't belong here._ His breathing began to increase steadily rising with his heart rate feeling it pound away in his chest before a hand grabbed his arm causing him to act on reflex and pull away, but when it wouldn't let go he looked down seeing his sister holding on to him her face urging him to relax and that everything was going to be alright, "You're going to be fine just stop talking to yourself, none of it is true." Taking a few breaths he slowly calmed down looking away from his sister as he gently pulled his arm from her grasp, he hated this the feeling he got and having to rely on her she didn't know what was going on with him only him and his mother knew it just hurt when she figured it was just nerves, it wasn't that he didn't trust her it was more so out of her protection but in the end it just felt like it was protection for him. _The less people who know the less that can hurt you. _"I'm fine..."

He walked away from her towards a small pond kneeling over the edge and looking at his refection in the rippling water, _Heh I look normal enough. _Drake was average height and build a little muscle definition here and there with all the training he had to go through after being accepted nothing special though, he had shaggy black hair just the way he liked it much to his mothers dismay though he did try to fix it on occasions to please her but nothing could really keep it down the way she liked it. His eyes were a stormy gray, _How fitting considering the storm that's always in my head, _shaking his head a bit he smiled a bit an occurrence that was rare and not many people except for his family had ever seen though it was for a reason as his smile grew as it normally did when he rarely smiled his lips pulled back to show his teeth to which his smile quickly fell. They would seem normal enough to anyone who happened to glance at them and they probably wouldn't notice how sharp his canines were which would probably be for the best as he leaned back sighing heavily.

"You alright?" Trisha walked over to him placing her hand on his head just like she always did. Sometimes he wondered why she was so nice to him, but then his mother always told her to be if he didn't notice the differences he would swear Trisha was a copy of her, though where his mom had medium length black hair Trisha's was down to the center of her back. Where she had blue eyes Trisha had bright emerald-green eyes she was a little slimmer than their mom was and a bit shorter than her but everything from how she acted to her caring personality was an exact copy of her. Drake stood dusting off his pant legs nodded silently, when he got like this Trisha knew better than to push to may questions on him though sometimes he wished she would then it would keep his thoughts at bay. _Should have never come here. Never going to be normal. They will all hate you. Turn their backs on you. _

"Hey." He turned towards Trisha the softness in her voice catching him by surprise as she jerked her head towards a large out-door theater, "I think they're starting." Drake nodded and followed his sister, he wanted this to be different he wanted to be normal he wanted to finally be able to relax around everyone and not worry about every little thing that he did. He just wanted to feel normal and if his parents really though coming to Beacon would help then he could at least try to give it a shot, even then a gnawing feeling came over him that this was just going to end badly just like it always has, shaking his head he stood up straight his head held high as he walked through the arch way of the amphitheater seeing the crowd of students he felt his façade falter but he held strong. Things would be different this time they had to be or else he would have nothing left.

_You will fail._

* * *

**_Yeah it's not the best beginning but then again I'm not the best at starting stories let alone finishing them HA my girlfriend could tell you that but this will be something I intend to finish OH but first._**

**_Ahem, yeah I get writers block...a lot, like a lot a lot so updates won't be consistent meaning some days I won't post anything other days I might post multiples in a row but please please be patient with me if you are really interested to see this story take off all that I ask is please be patient with me._**

**_So if you liked this, like , favorite, follow do all that good stuff and I promise to at least try and keep these up on a normal (some what normal) basis.  
_**


	2. Chapter 2: Night Terrors

_**Whoa a second chapter in the same day, like I said inconsistent but have no worries I worked a little harder on this one than I did on the first chapter I worked it till my head started hurting (it actually does) anyway I hope you all enjoy it. And please leave reviews I will appreciate it very much.**_

_**I do not own RWBY.**_

* * *

Chapter 2: Night Terrors

The crowd was enormous there were a lot more students here than he had honestly anticipated, this school was suppose to be impossible, or was it hard, to get into and yet here was a huge crowd and it did nothing good for his nerves. Every glance in his direction not even towards him they could be waving to a friend that just happened to be in his direction he started to panic. _They can see it. They know you're different. You will never fit in. Always will be different. _Drake forced himself to calm down biting down on his tongue until he could taste the metallic blood on his tongue, shaking his head slightly he crossed his arms gripping his sides tightly letting out a slow breath as he let his mind wander to the conversations around him anything to keep him from thinking. Everything around him was mostly just a jumble of noise some people were talking about the schools they had went to before this, what they expected to do now that they were here, weapon specs, and something about blowing a hole in the cliff. Looking up he noticed a girl in white yelling at a girl in red who was in the arms of a girl in yellow, something about Dust he couldn't exactly make it out but it wasn't his business though he was extremely curious about the blowing up part he could hear. He was snapped out of his train of thought when feedback from a microphone echoed through the theater alerting everyone to the man that was now on stage.

Up on the stage was a middle-aged man with tousled gray hair and thin brown eyes he wore shaded glass spectacles and a dark green scarf with a small purple cross-shaped emblem on it. He had an unzipped black suit over a black buttoned vest, with a green undershirt underneath, white gloves, black trouser shoes, and dark green long pants and in his right hand was a walking cane. His eyes scanned over the crowd slowly taking in all their faces and he couldn't be sure but it seemed like his eyes rested on Drake, as he stared at him Drake began to fidget slightly under his unrelenting gaze thankfully he continued on looking at the students before bringing a coffee mug to his lips before he spoke. "I'll...keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate you life to the protection of the people." Drake looked at Trisha who grinned nodding her head happily, she had been the one who was most excited to be here at Beacon he knew it was her dream to be here ever since she heard about hunters and huntresses she had always wanted to be one and now here she was, Drake how ever only shrugged a bit before turning his attention back towards the man on stage. "But I look among you and all I see is wasted energy in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." Drake nodded slightly having a rough idea of what the man was talking about though the way it was presented gave him a rough time figuring it out he still kept what he was told taking it to heart, _I'll figure something out. _"Well that was something wasn't it?" He looked towards Trisha and nodded, it was strange to say the least this guy didn't give off a very welcoming vibe with his speech but nonetheless it was over and most of the other students didn't really seem to notice how off it seemed, probably wasn't that important to them at the moment since most seemed to be rushing off towards the ballroom to set up their bags for the night though Drake didn't feel like being around a lot of people for the moment it seemed like he didn't have a choice he had no idea where anything was in the school and would rather not get lost on his first day. Following Trisha they parted ways for the moment while they changed into their pajamas though Drakes consisted of just a pair sweatpants and a black muscle shirt, making sure to keep his bag close by he headed into the ballroom.

* * *

The ballroom was huge, practically fitting the entirety of the students he had saw just a little while ago though it was still pretty bright out the students were allowed to wander to and from the cafeteria though not anywhere else. Drake wasn't feeling especially hungry and just settled on setting up a spot to sleep, laying his sleeping bag in an area far away from everyone else he laid across it staring up at the ceiling the thoughts began to creep into his mind again to which he quickly shook his head letting himself focus on the conversations going on around him, he could hear a group of guys talking about some of the girls they had seen on the way over here and other typical stuff like that none of which interested him, he looked over to his side and wondered where his sister was but considering the cafeteria was still open she probably went to get something to eat. Adjusting himself he faced towards the ceiling once again sighing as he closed his eyes, he felt so tired typical for someone who refuses to sleep for days on end, how he kept functioning with zero sleep through sheer willpower alone forcing himself to keep going when all he wanted was just a little rest, but sleeping meant he was trapped with his thoughts for hours trapped in nightmares with no escape. He forced his eyes open almost in pain with such a small act, maybe...maybe a few hours worth of misery would be worth not feeling like utter shit for that initiation tomorrow, he slowly closed his eyes before opening them again starting to suddenly have second thoughts about sleeping but he couldn't fight it the sheer exhaustion kept him from opening his eyes again as his senses soon faded and he slipped into darkness.

_Failure. Freak. Monster. Nothing. You're nothing. Different. You'll never be normal. Die. Give up. Drake was surrounded by shadows looming over him their bodies and faces twisted into something hideous their voices loud and booming their forms towering over him their words echoing and never ending, 'Stop it.' Their voices grew louder as their forms leaned over Drake cloaking him in darkness the twisted faces laughing and mocking him as the words grew louder never stopping, 'Stop it!' The voices did not stop the in fact only grew louder to the point it began to hurt his ears causing him to cover them with his hands as he stumbled back looking up into the twisted faces details coming through now the faces becoming clearer his parents, his sister even the man and woman from earlier on stage all leered down at him laughing and mocking him chanting the same words over and over, 'Stop it leave me alone!' The voices drowned out his cries and his begging only to grow louder the protection his hands provided for his ears slowly becoming useless as the taunting reverberated inside of his head feeling tears slowly falling down his face, 'Please...stop.' "Drake." He shook his head biting on his lip tasting the blood as his body began to tremble the tears falling faster, "Drake!" He couldn't take it anymore this torture this pain looking up into the faces of the people he trusted seeing them laughing at his crying form laughing at his pain, 'Please stop!'_

Jerking away Drake gasped for breath as he quickly sat up his breathing heavy, a sudden touch causing him to flinch away, "Hey it's alright it's me." That soft voice again, turning slightly he saw Trisha kneeling next to him a concerned look on her face as she stared at him her hand on his shoulder as he turned away from her staring at the ground, the light from earlier was now gone and replaced with a thick layer of darkness the only light coming from the shattered moon hanging above. "That was some pretty bad nightmare huh?" He looked at her brows furrowed in confusion, "What do you mean?" She looked at him just as equally confused, "You were tossing and turning muttering 'stop' over and over again I didn't think it was so bad until I saw you crying." Drake turned away touching his face feeling the wet streaks left from the tears as he frowned a bit, "What happened?" He shook his head, it wasn't anything she needed to worry herself over he had dealt with this for years but just because he dealt with it didn't mean he was used to it, "Nothing I'm fine." They were silent for a moment neither one wanting to say anything knowing it would most likely upset the other until Trisha broke the silence "Drake you-" "I said I'm fine." He snapped back at her and once again they returned to silence, calming himself he turned his head slightly to spy a glance at Trisha and he could see he hurt her, he felt like crap all she wanted to do was help him and here he was yelling at her. He felt her hand brush against his arm causing him to quickly stand up, "I'm going to get some air." Walking away and leaving her there he worked his way through the floor of sprawled out bodies and tossed limps making sure not to step on anyone's appendages seeing as a good number of them were Faunus ears or tails, as he made his way to the far side of the room he slowly pushed open one of the glass doors leading to the balcony gently shutting it behind him as he made his way over to the railing sighing softly as the cold stone sent chills up his body from his bare feet as he leaned against the stone railing looking over the large cliff that gave way to a large forest.

Drake tried to wrap his mind around why this was happening now, his time in Signal was never this bad sure he had trouble now and again but never anything like this. But then again he always had his mom around to help him with something like this to keep the nightmares at bay but they too were never this bad, he smacked his hand into the stone railing muttering "Dammit." He clenched his fist and hit it against the railing again, "Dammit." Gritting his teeth he began to slam his fist into the stone railing, "Dammit, dammit, dammit!" Stopping only when he heard a dull crack looking down seeing deep cracks spreading out from the small indent he had caused with his fists, moving is hand caused some of the railing to crumble off and fall towards the ground below, _Die. Kill yourself. Freak. End it. Fall. Throw yourself. Give up. Easy. Failure. _Drake pushed himself away from the edge stumbling backwards, the words rushing to the surface drowning out all other thoughts the words echoing in his head from unheard voices, feeling his back touch the wall Drake slowly slid down pulling his knees to his chest wrapping his arms around his head as he began to rock back and forth waiting for the voices to stop waiting for their taunting to end waiting for- "Drake?" He looked up seeing Trisha standing there that same look of concern, or was that pity, Drake shook his head sliding his legs away from his chest trying to seem normal though he wasn't sure how much she had seen already, "Drake whats wrong?" Her voice held worry mixed with a demanding tone she wanted him to tell her what was going on but she didn't want to force him to do it against his will, _Just like mom. _"I-I'm fine Trisha just nervous about the initiation tomorrow." She looked at him incredulously shaking her obviously not buying his terrible lie, "Drake seriously whats going on you're worrying me." He sighed heavily still not wanting to tell her, rather she didn't need to know what was going on with him she wasn't going through what he was she wouldn't understand how it felt all she would give him was pity just like everyone else, he didn't need her damn pity she didn't need to worry about his problems. He stood up dusting his legs off, "It's nothing just drop it, besides we need to sleep initiations tomorrow."

The sudden attitude change took her by surprise, he could understand that he normally wasn't like this he was more reserved he only lashed out when he was pushed to the very edge. Now she was probably worrying if she had done something to upset him, in a way she had trying to pity him when she knew nothing about his problems even if he was to explain it to her she still wouldn't understand and all that she would do was just pity him and he didn't need that not from her. Making his way back to his bed had proven easier than leaving it, as now he disregarded all the sleeping forms pushing some of the out of the way with his feet causing them to awaken and become angry with him though he didn't care they would be able to fall asleep easily. He slid down the wall sitting against it his head leaning against the wall as he closed his eyes hearing Trisha moving around next to him before finally settling down, "Goodnight Drake." He was silent for a long time, he finally replied, "Goodnight." Opening his eyes he sat there left alone to his thoughts once again listening as they berated him, breaking him down ever so slowly as he glanced down at Trisha's sleeping form, _Hates you. She knows. Freak. Monster. She pities you. Not normal. Fears you. Different. _Drake groaned placing a hand on his head trying to get the thoughts to go away only to have them grow louder pounding in his skull repeating everything he feared, it was going to be a long night.

* * *

**_That was a little better wasn't it? I certainly hoped it was honestly first chapter was done in a bit of a rush I had to get the idea out of my head before i forgot it D: it happens sometimes what can I say. But a little music really gets me in the zone so it's probably why this one is a bit longer anyway I hope you enjoyed it remember to do all that good stuff if you liked it see you guy later!_**


	3. Chapter 3: Pre-Game Drama

**_Whoa hey everyone finally got a new chapter up I thought about adding the whole Emerald Forest part to this chapter as well but I knew that would take to long and I mean look it already took me this long to post this but I'm honestly a little happy with it. Also I do notice some of the paragraphs tend to run a little long that's just all my fault I get so into it I don't know when to add breaks so if anyone could give me tips on how to avoid LONG paragraphs I would appreciate the help. Anyway ENJOY!_**

* * *

Chapter 3: Pre-Game Drama

Most people say they wake up to the sun rise even though the earliest they probably wake up is maybe 6 or 7 in the morning the sun rose exactly at 5:22 a.m and no one else was awake except for Drake. He had managed to sleep enough the previous day before the whole mess with his nightmares came back, and he didn't want to have to deal with them again so staying up for the night had been his solutions but he felt...better the ache of sleep deprivation was gone the voices however, were still there they were always there whispering to him taunting him so far though he had managed to keep his façade up though it wouldn't stay like that for long hopefully this initiation kept his mind busy. He checked the time seeing it slowly tick into 8 o'clock, he figured now was probably the best time to 'get up' as he stood gathering all his things and walking towards the bathroom to change back into a pair of black cargo pants with a shirt that fit like a second skin, pulling on a pair of black combat boots he moved over to the sink and splashed some water on his face to help wake him up more. Sighing heavily Drake looked into the mirror groaning a bit when he saw the way he looked, his eyes were bloodshot from staying up at night not to mention he caught himself multiple times not blinking having to remind himself to do so throughout the night, he had dark bags under his eyes but then he always had those and they weren't going to go away after just a few hours of sleep.

Shaking his head he closed his eyes and splashed more water on his face gasping slightly from the cold as it seemed to pull the air from his lungs. Wiping his eyes he turned the facet off sighing as he blinked a few times trying to regain focus staring into the sink seeing small droplets of red splash into the white ceramic of the sink, blinking a few more times to make sure it wasn't just his eyes playing tricks on him he saw a few more drops of red fall into the sink. Feeling his body begin to shake he gripped the sides of the sink taking deeps breaths trying to calm himself, slowly raising a shaking hand to his face he wiped the dripping liquid from his face sighing heavily as he opened his eyes seeing his hand covered in a dark red liquid. His eyes jerked up to the mirror he was in front of seeing his face dripping with blood, but he looked wrong the face in the mirror was twisted and distorted a large grin plastered on his face though he knew for a fact he wasn't smiling. _Freak. Look at you. Monster. Killer. Die. Hate you. Different. Just die. Kill yourself. _The twisted face in the mirror began to shake the grin growing wider before the mouth opened its head tilted back in silent laughter, Drake began to breathe heavily his body shaking he could feel the faintest of smiles tugging at his lips as he watched the twisted form roar with silent laughter. As his lips began to curl up into a twisted smile Drake quickly shook his head and slammed his fist into the mirror the entire mirror shaking and quivering slightly from the force thrust upon it, upon removing his hand the face was gone and only Drake's reflection stared back at him fear clear in his eyes his face paler than it normally was, his attention was brought back to him when he heard the bathroom door open to which he quickly grabbed his things and moved passed the two students entering catching a mention of teams or something of the like. Honestly he was more freaked out than he usually was, sure he heard voices in his head that he could deal with but when he started seeing things like that something was seriously wrong he just didn't understand why it was happening to him now of all times.

* * *

"Hey..." He shook Trisha's shoulder trying to wake her up the onslaught of voices almost deafening his own words as he shook his head and shook his sister again, "Wake up its breakfast time." Trisha mumbled something before turning over on her side again groaning before she stopped making sounds signaling that she had fallen back asleep, _I could kick her. _Drake shook his head and settled for shaking her harder, "Hey!" She grumbled louder before sitting up quickly half closed eyes looking around as she formed incoherent sentences, "Good your up." Trisha grumbled something in her half asleep state but he ignored her standing back up as he sighed slightly, "Get dressed they're serving breakfast and you should eat." A few more mumblings from her before she unsteadily made it to her feet and proceeded to the bathroom to change causing Drake to sigh as he started to pick her things up rolling the sleeping bag up and stuffing it into her backpack and set it against the wall as he waited for her to return. _Why, _he questioned himself Trisha was old enough to do things on her own and yet he always waited for her and helped her whenever she needed it, it confused him as he had taken it upon himself to distance himself from just about everyone yet it seemed almost impossible to stay away from her maybe it was because she- "Hey." Jerking his head upwards Trisha stood in front of him stretching a bit her hair still messy in some places as she yawned, "So about that breakfast..." She asked with a cheeky grin.

Though Trisha was excited for breakfast they shared their meal in silence Drakes mind was still trying to wrap around what had happened earlier in the bathroom and no doubt Trisha wanted to talk to him about what had happened last night. He didn't really want to do this, the initiation was fine but having to be confronted by his sister and asked what exactly the hell was going on in his head because he really didn't want to give her an answer though even if he told her it might be to much for her hell the answer was to much for him most of the time. Hearing her fork scrape against the plate caused him to jump slightly as he looked up seeing Trisha stare at her food as she muttered a faint, "Sorry" before returning to her food caused Drake to give an inward sigh as he pushed the food on his plate around. Other than that their breakfast was completely silent aside from the loud talking of the other students around them, so quickly things seemed to have changed between them and it bothered him he didn't know why but it did. Frowning slightly he pushed his plate away and stood deciding to head to the locker room to get ready for initiation, as he made his way out of the lunch room and past the double doors he heard a second set of footsteps behind him turning slightly he saw the dark hair of his sister before turning back forward sighing softly, she was a hardheaded one he'd give her that. Much to his surprise she didn't try to say much she didn't bring up what happened or anything it was shocking though he knew she would when the situation called for it, he ran his fingers through his hair shaking his head, _Killer. _He jerked his head up slightly his breath catching in his throat as he frowned, _Die, _it was getting worse they weren't secluded to his head it seemed it sounded like the voices were shouting up and down the hallway he started to become frightened scared that someone would hear them. Some of the older students passed by glancing at him, their faces twisted into sinister smirks or looks of disgust before seemingly flashing back to normal. He groaned softly releasing the tight grip on his hair, "Drake?" He turned to his sister her eyes showing the concern she wanted to voice, when he didn't reply immediately she opened her mouth only to be cut of by him, "I'm fine" was the curt reply as they walked into the locker room.

* * *

Drake stared into his locker his mind wandering wondering if he was starting to lose his grip on reality would it come to a point when he started to question everything he saw, scoffing slightly it seemed he was already at that point. _Animal, _the shout caused him to flinch slightly as he tried to ignore the chills running through his body as he removed his armor from the locker strapping it to his body. His armor covered his chest and back protecting the vital organs, as well as protecting his legs from anything swinging low as he stretched with it making sure it was still loose enough to allow movement but not enough to come flying off, it looked heavy but was in fact made of a light material easy to move in strong enough to take an out of control truck impact and still go into a fight, _though it hurt like hell. _He sighed as he pulled out his weapon, a large double-edged battle-ax properly named the Helm Splitter, Drake spent enough time designing it as well as practicing with it that it properly earned its name strong enough to at least crack the toughest of armor and put his opponent on the defensive if they knew what was good for them. The ax head was in an honest opinion overly designed he went for the more intimidating look so the blades were maybe a bit big but they did what they were designed to do, along the ax head were two pairs of leather straps those came in handy when he- "Hey..." Drake stayed quiet knowing what was coming next and he really wasn't ready to deal with this he didn't know what to say to her he never had to bring it up to her and really hoped he never had to.

"Drake?" He cringed a bit, the way she said his name voiced how worried she was and how much to wanted to help him with whatever was bothering him but there was no way she would want to help a, _Animal. Freak. Monster. Killer. Murderer. Liar. _Yeah that, "Drake, please..." He sighed heavily and closed his locker a little harder than he intended to the loud metal slam echoing through the locker causing a few of the students to look over at them before going back to what they were doing, "Huh, what Trisha?" Now that she had his attention she didn't know what to say now the way she bit her lip and shifted from one foot from the other before finally speaking up, "What happened last night?" Drake sighed heavily throwing his back against the locker as he leaned against it the sound of his weapon slamming into the locker drew more gazes like before, "I told you already didn't I? I'm just nervous about the initiation today." At that Trisha frowned taking a seat on one of the benches, "You know as well as I do that, that is a load of bs now whats wrong?" Her tone changed from one of concern to one that dared him to lie to her, "Even if that wasn't what was wrong when I said I was fine it obviously meant I didn't want to talk about it." She huffed again tilting her head back mumbling something under her breath catching the words, "Always do this..." causing him to roll his eyes before she stood up again pacing back and forth in front of him constantly adjusting her leather armor fiddling with her twin blade, a weapon she created herself two large blades attached at the hilt something that deadly looking came from her mind and the way she was twirling it in her hands did nothing to ease the anxiousness settling in his stomach as she constantly glanced over at him then at her weapon. "Why do you do this?" Once again the sudden shift in her tone catching him off guard she went from threatening to sounding hurt, "I'm family right? You should be able to tell me if something is bothering you." He took a glance at her, she was staring at him her eyes displaying the hurt she was feeling because he didn't want to burden her with something like this, "My problems are none of your concern..." She was on him in an instant her face inches from his causing him to turn away slightly, "Why, it's obviously something that's bothering you why can't you tell me?" He winced slightly at her words, he wanted to tell her but he couldn't stand to think of the outcome "Trisha please..." "No, I want you to tell me whats wrong it can't be something bad enough to keep from me." He frowned a bit shaking his head, she didn't get it she didn't understand what was going on with him she just wanted to know for her own sake, "Trisha." "Please just tell me I'm your sister I'm your family you shouldn't keep secrets like this especially if it's hurting you so badly like this." She would never understand what was going on with him even if he told her she would most likely be scared off just like everyone else, just like everyone else they wanted to know and ended up leaving once they found out, "Trisha." His tone had become one of anger seething with hidden rage he didn't need this right now, "Drake just tell me you'll feel better if you-" "Trisha!" His shout startling her as well as everyone in the locker room, the sudden sound of lockers closing and feet scampering to the door told him that they were alone, changing a glance towards her she looked shocked that he yell at her like that, "Please just...drop it." She took a step back hurt clear in her eyes as he nodded biting her lip as she looked away a noticeable tremble in her lips, "Fine." That told him everything she wouldn't, she was crushed she just wanted to reach out and this is what she got instead, "Trisha I'm-" She backed away shaking her head as she hurried out of the locker room as he sighed softly, "Great."

* * *

It wasn't long after the locker incident that he heard an announcement calling for all first-years to gather at the Beacon cliff, he gave up on trying to find Trisha if anything he would see her at the cliffs. On his way there he saw plenty of other students walking together with new friends or old and it only reminded him that without his sister by his side he was alone it was something he often though of but now that he was really by himself without his sister by his side it weighed on him more than it usually did, guess he was just to used to her being there for him, _and now I went and chased her off. _He sighed softly, even though he hated doing it without proper reason he was going to have to find her and apologize to her hopefully patch up whatever he seemed to ruin now. "Just leave me alone..." He slowed his pace down slightly to see what was going on it appeared that a group of guys were harassing one of the female students, he would have liked to help but he had to get going otherwise he would be late for whatever the initiation was he also had to find his sister and apologize to her. "Quit, that hurts!" He turned on his heel and quickly walked back to the small group as they had pushed the female into a tree ganging up around her snickering and obviously doing something to hurt her, pushing aside one of the large guys he got a clear view of the girl, she had long brown hair, dark chocolate eyes, pale skin and a large pair of rabbit ears on her head. It started to make sense now why they were surrounding her, she was a Faunus though why they singled her out of the others was beyond him if it was because she was merely a female then these guys were more cowardly than he had taken then to be.

Without saying anything much less acknowledging the others, he took her hand and pulled her away from the group earning a small, eep, from her as he pulled her away from them. Though he didn't get far as a large hand gripped his shoulder tight squeezing it almost in an effort to get some sort of pained response from him though they didn't succeed, "Where the hell do you think you're going with our 'friend' we were just talking with her?" Drake sighed softly turning around making sure to put himself between the girl and the guy now standing inches from him, _What am I doing? She doesn't mean anything to me. _"Your 'friend' as you call her is coming with me she deserved better company that a group of cowardly children." _What's wrong with me? _The guy stepped closer standing a few inches taller than Drake who refused to look up at him, he didn't deserve that kind of courtesy, "What did you say?" His voice dripped with malice and had a tone that dared him to make him angry, "I said children like you don't deserve to meet nice people." _Stop it! _This caused the boy to step back slightly in shock that his intimidation didn't seem to work on Drake but the surprised look was quickly wiped from his face as he cracked his knuckles looking down at Drake, "I'm going to make you regret those words 'hero'." Drake smirked an almost twisted grin coming over his face as he chuckled slightly, "I'd like to see you try." The air around them seemed to grow cold as glanced up at the boy his twisted grin plastered on his face his eyes cold and distant, the sudden change in attitude caused the boy to reel back slightly taking a few steps back, "Come on Cardin lets just go..." One of the other boys whispered into the larger ones ear, the newly named Cardin glanced from his group back to Drake before growling and pushing past him, "You're going to regret this." Drake scoffed loudly, "I doubt it." He retorted, watching as they vanished into the crowd as he seemed to stumble back just slightly a throbbing pain in his head, _Why the hell did I do that?_ Once again the grin spread across his face as he watched the crowd slowly move towards the cliffs, _Kill him. Die. Bastard. Heartless. Hurt him. Break him. Ruin him. _"E-Excuse me..." He snapped from his trance looking towards the voice remembering the girl was still with him, "C-Can I have my hand back."

"T-Thank you again for helping me back there..." The girl was shy he figured that much but to go so far as to turn away from him when she thanked him seemed a little much, "Eh...don't mention it, really." She gave a sharp nod still not looking at him as Drake decided to continue on with that he was doing which was walking towards the cliffs though not a moment later he heard footsteps quickly following him to catch up, "W-Wait I-I didn't catch your name.." "I didn't give it." Was his quick reply though he instantly hated himself for answering in such away when he heard the footsteps die away, why couldn't he act normal, _oh. _He turned sighing softly, "I'm...sorry I just have a lot on my mind, my name is Drake, Drake Maxwell." The girl nodded softly fiddling with the hem of her skirt before looking up at him and giving a small bow, "I'm Velvet, Velvet Scarlatina and thank you again for helping-" He held his hand up shaking his head as she gave a small smile and nodded in response she quickly caught up to him looking up at him with those eyes full of joy and happiness as they both continued towards the cliffs, she seemed nice enough though Drake learned to never trust a friendly smile and to never let them get close.

* * *

**_Video game you gotta love them, at least I know I do ok so quick explanation the weapons described so far here are from my favorite games because I'll be honest I am not the most creative person ( ;~; and it makes me so sad because people come up with the most awesome description for weapons) but Drake's weapon is made to look like the Black Knight Great Axe (Ax?) from Dark Souls, Trisha's weapon however is made to look like the Dragonriders Twin Blade from Dark Souls 2 google it if you don't know what they look like. Other than that like, favorite, follow and all that other stuff thanks for reading so far guys I really appreciate that people actually like the crap I write :3_**

**_PS. The next chapter might take a smidge longer to come out (lol come) cause that one will hopefully be very very long so look forward that that. _**


	4. Chapter 4: Madness in the Emerald Forest

**_First off: Holy crap this is by far the longest thing I have written, i had planned in breaking this off into two parts but it's the Emerald Forest part so I think it would have been better this way but I'm not sure either way to late to change it. Secondly, sorry I took so long to update this but as you see...yeah heh but lastly I think I found a way to get all the fics updated regularly but not on a schedule just in a way that will actually be posted fairly often. Anyway enjoy and I apologize that it's so long. _**

* * *

Chapter 4: Madness in the Emerald Forest

Velvet tried to strike up a conversation multiple times but was only answered by Drakes silence or a low 'mhm' not really an answer but she seemed to take it as a sign to continue with her attempts much to Drake's dismay. She was nice he would give her that but she really didn't know how to take a hint, he really didn't feel like talking and he was taking the route that wouldn't make him out to be such a prick and sadly that only encouraged her to keep "chatting" with him. When she started to get into the practicality of combat skirts he had to force himself to keep from face palming, though while he did find it interesting and it made a least a bit of sense to him why the girls would wear skirts in combat he really wasn't looking to discuss something like this now...or ever. Drake sighed softly as she began to speak on another topic not noticing she cut herself off mid sentence, "So...why did you help me back there?" He stopped in his tracks before turning to look at her questioningly, she was looking away from him occasionally glancing back at him a bit of worry in her eyes thinking she wouldn't like the answer, "Well, why wouldn't I?" The answer didn't seem to be what she wanted as she took a small step away from him her body language showing she was closing herself off slowly, "What do you want from me..." The words were barely a whisper but he managed to make them out as Drake frowned scoffing as he stuffed his hands into his pockets grumbling before turning to her, "What makes you think I want something from you?" She snapped her head up glaring at him tears threatening to spill over, "Why else would you help me I'm a Faunus!" Drake shook his head looking away from her mumbling to himself, "Typical..." He turned and started to walk again shouting back to her, "Your welcome by the way."

He shook his head still not understanding how it all seemed to fall apart so quickly so what if she was a Faunus she needed help and he did just that but it seemed even the Faunus could sense something was wrong with him and just ended it before anything got too serious. Upon reaching the cliff he noticed that there were more students than he had realized and they all seemed to be lined up along the edge of the cliff standing on strange metal platforms. It seemed a little strange that they were all called here of all places for initiation but then again he rather not think about what it could possible entail but he rather just be done with it so he can hopefully get to the missions of the school. Looking up and down the long row of students he noticed the large Twin Blade on the back of his sister as he quickly made his way over to her, "Trisha listen I-" "No, don't talk to me right now." He was caught off guard by the way she spoke to him usually she'd be happy that he decided to come seek her out after a fight but now she seemed really angry, "But Trisha-" "No, you told me to leave you alone now I want you to do the same for me." She was using his own words against him and that made him angry she was never one to hold a grudge against him even when he deserved it maybe this just went to show she finally had enough, "No look this is-" "What? Different why is it okay for you to be an asshole to me but when I want to be alone you can't seem to understand that?!" Drake was shocked to say the least never had Trisha raised her voice at him but then she never had a reason to she had always been the caring loving sister that he could possibly ask for but through the years he had to have know he was slowly chipping away at her kindness and was left with nothing but this, "Trisha, please I'm-" "Mr. Maxwell glad you could join us please take your place the initiation will begin after a brief announcement." He turned to see the Professor from the meeting last night standing next to Ms. Goodwitch who seemed to be glaring at him, when he didn't move Ozpin merely stared on, "Mr. Maxwell, if you please." Drake looked towards Trisha but she said nothing and turned away from him as he huffed and walked back down the line towards the empty platform.

Drake ended up standing between two people he hadn't seen until now but he didn't really pay them any mind because he was mostly focused on Trisha who was further up the line causing him to sigh heavily, _What am I suppose to do now? _The announcement that Ozpin had wanted to do before the initiation wasn't something he payed attention to something about teammates but that was it he really didn't like the idea of having a team with him he preferred to be alone maybe it was just him getting used to that fact he wasn't sure. He was pulled from his thoughts when he heard the soft turning of gears and the shout of one of the students as they were launched into the air, he could only gape at the sight before shaking his head realizing this was signaling the start of the initiation. Drake rolled his shoulders cracking and popping the bones sighing heavily as the guy next to him was sent flying, he took a deep breath releasing it as he crouched down slightly placing his hand against the handle of his weapon before hearing a soft click and the ground quickly rushing away from him as he was tossed into the Emerald Forest. He counted down from ten in his head watching as the tall trees rushed past his peripheral, once he got to one he pulled his weapon out with enough force to turn him in the air and used the momentum to slam the ax head into one of the thick tree trunks embedding his weapon into it causing a sudden stop in his flight. He looked down seeing he wasn't that high from the ground maybe twelve or thirteen feet, he shrugged before jerking his body trying to pull his weapon from the tree grunting as he tried multiple times to yank the weapon out before it finally came loose taking a chunk of the tree with it. The ground quickly rushed towards him before swinging his weapon down catching onto a low tree branch as he looked down his feet barely brushing the ground, he pulled on his weapon the sharp edge cutting through the branch letting him land without any injuries. Slinging the weapon over his back again dusting himself off and started to make his way through the forest heading towards the Temple that was further north than where he had stopped himself, he rather start further back than potentially meet anyone closer he rather stay on his own for as long as he could. _Monster. _A sharp pain shot through his head as he stumbled slightly gripping the side of his head as he hissed slightly, he never felt any pain like that before maybe it was just in his head but the pain sure didn't feel like it was, he shook it off and continued on despite the pain, _Die._

* * *

He had been here before, hadn't he? It was starting to get hard to tell the Emerald Forest seemed a lot more dense than he expected it to be it was strangely claustrophobic the trees seemed more densely packed like they were closing in on him. Not only that but it seemed to have gotten a lot darker which couldn't be possible it was still pretty early in the morning when they had all started he couldn't be the last one here could he be? _But being alone is what I wanted. _He shook his head, sure he didn't want to be stuck with someone he hardly knew but he didn't want them to just leave him out here alone with the Grimm and who knew what else, looking around again he saw it this time that subtle movement he kept catching out of the corner of his eye he knew he wasn't crazy. _Anymore crazy. _The trees were definitely moving. It didn't seem like much but they were slowly inching in around him he didn't pay attention to it before because he just assumed it was a trick of the light but now that he was looking he saw they were much closer than they were before almost surrounding him completely, his breathing began to pick up as he started to panic this couldn't be real this had to be in his head he was hallucinating or something because there was no way that trees could move on their own. He began to pant softly finding it harder to breath as he looked around stumbling on his own feet as he could only watch as the trees slowly trapped him the space he was caught in slowly began to grow smaller watching as the light slowly faded from his view leaving him in darkness, he started to mutter to himself the words unintelligible even to his own ears as he cried out falling on his back.

Looking up at the canopy of the Emerald Forest Drake panted softly, everything was back to normal the sun was shining through the leaves throwing spots over the forest floor as he sat up slightly seeing he had tripped over a large root sticking through the dirt. He groaned and laid back on the ground letting his head fall onto the soft dirt, he rubbed his head with his hand feeling his heart pounding away in his chest, _What the hell is going on with me. _It was getting worse before there was at least a transition into one of his...episodes but now it was starting to blur into reality, this was bad if it got any worse he would be lost in his own mind not knowing what was real and what was just a figment of his fractured mind. A low growl brought him back to reality as he slowly turned his head to the side seeing a pair of bright red eyes glowing from the shadow of the forest, he lay motionless hoping the beast would pass him by, but when the pair of eyes were joined by another and another then three and then five pairs he knew they were not going to leave him be. He slowly turned back around moving to his feet as he made his way to a more spacious area of the forest, hearing the leave crunch and the twigs breaking behind him he knew the beasts were following him, he couldn't tell how many there were all together because of the noises echoing and running together but it didn't matter Ozpin said fight to kill if they wished to survive all that meant was that Drake was going to be able to relieve some stress. He began to wonder why the Grimm hadn't chosen to attack him while he was stuck in the tight area of the forest all the trees there would have made it impossible for him to fight back but maybe they just wanted to have some fun before they killed him, too bad for them he didn't plan on dying just yet, chuckling to himself Drake felt as his aura began to flare up wisps of red energy flowing in front of his face as he took a deep breath as he stepped through a break in the forest.

Walking to the center of the clearing Drake readied himself as he turned around and his jaw almost dropped when he saw a whole pack of Beowolves surrounding him, he had figured it was only a few but seeing the entire pack surrounding him he realized the severity of his situation. He grit his teeth and lowered himself taking a stance before the group of Grimm in front of him slowly parted as a much larger Beowolf walked forward large bone white spikes jutting from its body the bony mask over its face had a large amount of nicks and cuts meaning this thing was tough, it stopped ahead of him merely looking at him before giving off a low growl making Drake instantly go for his weapon but when none of the Grimm attacked it...confused him. Again the Grimm growled at him this time in a more angry sounding tone, "What you want me to surrender or something?" _What am I doing...talking to a Grimm there's no way they can-_ It gave a slow nod of its head as his jaw dropped, _No way, _it actually understood him there was no way this was actually happening. It gave off a low growl again in the same pitch and tone and it surprisingly angered Drake he knew what this thing wanted him to do, but having it 'ask' him again and again to surrender only succeeded in pissing him off. "Fat chance of that you ugly fuck!" The alpha huffed before howling loudly as the pack charged at Drake as he could only smirk and pull his weapon and swing at the closest Beowolf hitting it with a strong baseball swing slicing clean through the torso the black blood splattering over his face and grass. He switched hands in mid-swing following through as the large ax continued on its path slamming into the head of the Grimm behind him cutting straight through its head and slamming into the ground, seeing the pack continue on their path towards him he realized that a large ax wasn't the best weapon to take them on with. Leaving the ax in the ground he gripped the handle firmly in his hand pushing it inwards and giving it a sharp turn before pulling hard on it as he turned towards one of the approaching Grimm cutting through it as its torso slipped off its lower body. Drake straightened up gripping the handle of his weapon in both hands the long black blade glinting in the sun, Death's Whisper, his black katana was his back up weapon when Helm Splitter didn't quite cut it though he still needed it to be used as a shield it wasn't the best time to go for it. He let out a slow breath as the charging Grimm stopped in their tracks and began to slowly circle him as Drake lowered himself to the ground holding the katana at his side looking at each Grimm before smirking, "Whose next?"

* * *

Separating the bony head from the Beowolf he followed through and drew his sword upwards taking the legs off another before driving the blade forward and deep into the chest of another. They had begun to come at him fast and faster it took everything in Drake to focus but his aura was being drained having to use it so much to stay ahead of his fast foes, back stepping and swinging down he chopped the arm from one of the Grimm that got to close before throwing his arm out and cutting right through the thick neck of the Beowolf. Though it was taking long he was making progress in decimating the pack, from the many that had surrounded him earlier only a few remained though they had became wary of him seeing him slaughter their kin so easily their black blood staining his clothes as his aura only flared more. _Damn monsters. _He charged forward taking one by surprise as his blade sank into its skull with a sickening wet noise pulling it sideways as he cut through the skull letting the black blood pool over the grass, _They all deserve to die. _He growled softly turning to see a black blur charging him as he stabbed his sword forward piercing the stomach of the Beowolf as he slashed his sword upward cutting through the Grimm as it fell back on the ground a low gurgle could be heard as the blood bubbled from its body, _I'm no fucking monster they are! _

The last Beowolf hesitated before charging forward as Drake side stepped him getting behind it as he slashed out cutting through the back of the Grimm hearing the soft sound of bone on metal he watched as it collapsed on the ground using its claws to pull itself forward its hind legs now useless as he had sliced its lower spine. Drake chuckled softly as he watched the Grimm pull himself forward in vain, "Look at you, fucking pathetic beast." He slammed his boot into its head knocking it away from him watching as it turned over and again tried to make its way towards him Drake sighed shaking his head as he closed the distance bringing his blade down slicing one of its claws off as it gave off a pained howl as Drake couldn't help but laugh, "I didn't know you things felt pain that's interesting." He moved around it measuring with his eyes before placing the point onto its back and pushed down the sharp edge cutting the skin as the Grimm gave off a pained growl as Drake pushed the blade deeper into its body listening to the sound of its flesh being torn apart before forcing the blade into the ground as he backed away watching as the Beowolf struggled against the blade making him grin as he watched the blood pooling around the Grimm as it struggled, "Don't worry your suffering will end soon." He licked his lips tasting the bitter and foul taste of the Grimm's black blood and it only made his smile wider as he walked over to his shield and picked up the heavy weapon before making his way back to the trapped Grimm stopping for a moment and watch it struggle, it felt good seeing something look so pathetic like that sadly he sighed knowing he would have to end his fun soon. Ripping Death's Whisper from the Grimm's body he connected it to the shield reforming Helm Splitter as he stood over the now motionless Grimm, it wasn't dead no he could see it breathing it just finally accepted its fate, "You put up one hell of a fight..." He raised his ax into the air a large grin on his face as he could feel chills over his body as he readied to execute the monster, "...but it's over n-" "Look out!" He jerked his head to the side seeing that girl from earlier, Velvet, pointing in the opposite direction quickly turning he saw a large black blur slam into him tossing him away from his prey as it pinned him to the ground, he cried out in pain as he felt something rake across his chest. When his vision finally settled he realized the alpha was on top of him and trying to kill him, when it reared its head back Drake threw his hand out grabbing at its thick neck using all his strength to keep it from biting his throat out. But the previous battle had taken its toll on him his strength was fading as his arm began to buckle the Grimm's face inching closer and closer its snapping teeth inching ever closer to his face the drool splattering over his face and then something snapped.

Drake saw red, blood-red, he could feel pure hatred flowing through his veins his previously waning strength returned full force and tripled as he managed to push the alpha's head back and freeing his other arm which he raised towards the Grimm's throat as well. He panted through clenched teeth squeezing and putting pressure on the Beowolf's throat as he threw it from him and climbed on top of him squeezing harder on its throat as it clawed at him in vain its claws raking his arms, wincing only slightly Drake endured the pain as he leaned over the dying Beowolf, "Drake!" He heard someone call him but it was muffled behind the pounding in his ears and the rush of blood as he growled out again feeling the muscles in his arm bulge as he added more pressure to its neck. He laughed softly when he swore he heard the pathetic whimper of a wounded animal, "Drake stop!" He let out an almost animalistic growl as he looked into the dying eyes of the Grimm, "Stop!" Letting out a guttural cry Drake applied immense pressure to the neck of the Grimm before hearing a loud crack as the body of the Grimm promptly went limp, panting heavily Drake looked up and saw his handy work the bodies of a whole pack of Beowolves littered the field their bodies already fading into wisps of smoke their black blood remained as he looked down at the beast he killed with his own hands as he felt a strong chill come over his body before the world went dark.

* * *

"Drake!" Velvet stood at the edge of the forest trembling so much she had to use a tree to support herself she didn't know what to make of what she just saw, she watched the boy who not even a few hours ago help her, choke the life out of an Alpha Beowolf. She slid to her knees not knowing what to think of that, and then of course there was his aura she...she could see it, it was a pitch black color it was like staring into a void it was so dark Drake was almost impossible to make out in it. She shook her head and forced herself to her feet as she slowly made her way over to him her hands at her side ready to reach for her weapon if need be, she was curious as to why he just suddenly collapsed like that it was probably an obvious thing such as using up to much of his aura. She stopped in her tracks when she thought about that aura, the absolute darkness that surrounded Drake it scared her, she shuddered softly before continuing over to him as she kneeled down next to him gently shaking him to see if she could get some sort of response from him, "Drake?" She saw his lips moving but didn't hear what he had said, "W-What was that?" She leaned down drooping her rabbit ears closer to see if she could catch what he said, "I'm...I'm sorry..." She jerked her head back and looked at him before shaking him again watching as his eyes slowly open, "Oh thank goodness your awake." She sighed relived that he wasn't...but more so that she wouldn't have to carry her new teammate around he was much to heavy for her to move.

* * *

Drake slowly opened his eyes, a bright light flooding through his lids as he groaned, "It's okay take it easy." He turned his head slightly seeing a girl sitting next to him, his heart stopped for a second as he swallowed hard, "S-Selene?" The girl shook her head as Drake blinked a few times his vision returning as he saw that it was in in fact Velvet kneeling next to him her hand on his head, "Who's Selene?" Drake frowned slightly as he gently pushed her hand away as he went to stand feeling slightly dizzy he nonetheless forced himself up, "No one." He felt an ache in his chest, looking down he blamed it on the large gash across his chest he shook the memories from his head as he turned to Velvet as she stood brushing the dirt from her legs as he sighed softly, "Thanks...for helping me." He didn't know why he felt awkward having to thank someone then again he never really had anyone to rely on except Trisha and she knew he always appreciated it, so having to actually say it sounded strange coming from him. Velvet blushed slightly shaking her head as she turned away staring into the forest, "N-No need to thank me j-just helping out my teammate is all." Drake's eyes widened before shaking his head, he had forgotten all about that little rule Ozpin had made 'the first person you make eye contact with will be your partner for the next four years' he couldn't believe it the girl who accused him of wanting something from her earlier was no his partner, how was this going to turn out, "Thanks for that then partner." She merely nodded as he retrieved his weapon slinging it over his shoulder as he turned to see Velvet staring at him looking as if she wanted to say something, "Something on your mind?" She started to speak but then shook her head, "We should head to the temple." She turned and walked towards the forest as Drake sighed nodding slightly before following after her.

They walked in silence neither one saying much of anything as Drake coughed multiple times hoping she would take the hint and try to say something but sadly she didn't seem to want to causing him to sigh. He looked up into the sky seeing the sun hanging high as he wondered to himself, _How long was I fighting those Grimm..._ "Drake..." He flinched slightly as he looked over to Velvet who seemed to be looking at him from the corner of her eyes but never turned around, "Yes?" She took a deep breath sighing softly before continuing, "About earlier at Beacon I just wanted to say I'm so-" "It's fine." She stopped and turned to look at him shocked and a little hurt that she didn't get to fully apologize to him, "Don't worry about it I can understand your distrust of humans but I promise I don't want anything from you, I only helped you because I couldn't just ignore what they were doing to you." She slowly nodded before flashing him a small smile as she turned forward again to continue walking as he followed, "Thanks." He merely chuckled as he moved through the forest with her, wondering why he felt comfortable around her, maybe it was just because she was a genuinely nice person and that made him trust her though there was a sliver of doubt in the back of his mind but he tried his best to push it out of his mind. "Drake about earlier what ha-" Someone came flying from the forest landing in front of them as they both looked at each other watching as a large Ursa come bounding out of the forest after the person it had seemingly thrown, "Crap." Drake ran towards the person as the Ursa rose up on its hind legs bringing its claw down as he reached for his weapon, the Helm Splitter would be to slow as he pulled out Death's Whisper slicing through the Ursa's arm as it landed on the ground with a thud while he turned stabbing the blade behind him into the Grimm's stomach ripping the blade out as he turned swinging and slicing its head from its shoulders as the body landed on the ground with a heavy thud and the head rolled somewhere into the bushes. Drake panted softly sliding the blade back into his weapon as he turned and saw, "Trisha?" He dropped to his knees lifting her head up slowly being careful in case she was hurt, she opened her eyes slightly groaning a bit a small smirk on her face, "Hey you..." He sighed softly as he looked down at her shaking his head as he placed her head back on the ground as he stood up, she wasn't hurt badly she just got knocked around a little to hard and was going to be fine, "Who's she?" He turned to Velvet who was looking at the girl who was on the ground as Drake sighed softly, "This is Trisha she's my sister." Trisha gave a weak wave from the ground as he looked down at her, "What the hell happened?" She groaned turning her head away from the noise, "Nathan and I ran into a group of Ursa and they-" He jerked his head to the side hearing the sound of roaring as he turned towards Velvet, "Stay with her." He ran towards the sounds without giving Velvet a chance to argue he rather her stay with his sister while he dealt with whatever was out this way, as well as try to save his sisters partner.

Ducking and weaving through the thick forest he jumped back when the tree trunk near his head exploded into a shower of splinters as the loud groaning of the wounded tree filled his ears, the ground beneath his feet shook as the loud crashing sound filled his ears as the tree collapsed onto the ground tossing up dirt in its wake. Coughing from the dust filling his lungs he waved his hands trying to disperse the cloud of dust around him when he heard a loud roar from behind him, the dust cloud still not having settled Drake did the next best thing and threw himself to the ground and not a moment to soon as he felt a rush of wind pass over his head as he threw himself down. The sound of wood being torn apart filled his ears as he looked up seeing an Ursa turn towards him the tree trunk behind it having large claw marks carved out in it as Drake jumped to his feet his hand going for his weapon as he took a few steps back trying to get some distance between him and the Grimm only for him to grunt slightly as the sudden contact on his back startled him. Glancing away he saw he had backed up into another tree looking back towards the Ursa his eye's widened to see it charging straight at him, he cast his glance upwards and mustered all his strength and pushed himself off the ground grabbing onto one of the branches hanging above him and hoisting himself up just as the Ursa's head collided with the tree with enough force to shake the entirety of it. Looking down at his attacker he felt a sliver of dread sink into his mind when the Grimm stood on its hind legs the top of its bony mask grazing the bottom of the branch as Drake swallowed and took off running to at least try to make it to the next tree, hearing the Ursa roar out and the branch suddenly give out under him he leaped to the next tree barely managing to grab onto the next branch as he forced himself up looking towards his earlier perch. It lay on the ground next to the Ursa clawed through by its massive claws, "You're a toughy aren't ya?"

Jumping to the next tree Drake stopped and leaned against the trunk panting heavily, he didn't know how long he had been running and jumping like a monkey through these trees just trying to stay ahead of the Ursa. Crying out in surprise Drake had to grip the trunk of the tree as the thing shook violently, looking down he could see the Grimm charging into the tree over and over either trying to get him to fall out of it or to bring the whole thing down either way he wasn't going to stick around, "Damn things persistent I'll give it that..." Sighing heavily he leaped to the next tree then the next in a nonstop jog just trying to get ahead of it to catch a break or else he would fall out of the tree from pure exhaustion, he could see his aura flickering before his eyes, he was pretty much running on fumes at this point and wouldn't be able to keep it up much longer. Stopping suddenly as another roar echoed through the forest he decided to head there if anything whatever student was there would be able to get the Ursa off his tail long enough for him to catch a break. Coming to a small break in the trees he looked down below him and saw someone fighting a group of Ursa and they were doing a surprisingly good job keeping back such powerhouses like those Grimm. He crouched down sighing in his reprieve as he watched the boy fight off the Ursa, he had shaggy brown hair and wore standard metal and leather armor typical for someone who needed the protection but wouldn't sacrifice the speed he looked to be a medium build show by the way he expertly spun around almost like he was dancing between the Ursi dipping and dodging between the claws striking out with his weapons, though he was doing it so fast it was hard to tell what exactly his weapons were at the moment though he could see flashes of light from when the sun would shine on them other than that it was hard to see. Watching the boy fight he suddenly remembered that he had to be looking for his sister's partner but as he stayed rooted to the spot watching him dance and fight he had the suspicion that this was Nathan, standing once his strength returned he watched as Nathan finished off the last of the group of Ursi wrapping what looked like a chain around his shoulders and across his torso he turned and seemed to be looking for someone, Trisha more than likely.

He began to call out to him when he heard the crashing of trees, coming from behind Nathan was the large Ursa that had given chase to Drake for the last while and he had gotten just about tired of seeing it. "Hey you missed one." The boy, Nathan, seemed confused as to where the voice came from but turning to see the rather large Ursa stalk towards him he seemed to jump in surprise as he tried to remove the chain from around his torso only to begin fumbling with it seeming to have trouble removing it as the Grimm stalked closer to him, "Dammit." Drake stood looking around trying to find away to make it down to Nathan but all the other trees were stripped of branches and the fall would more or less shatter his leg, watching as Nathan stumbled backwards fighting with his weapon he knew he was going to have to do something, going through the options in his head as quick as he could, he seemed to finally reach a decision as he removed his weapon from his back, "Ah screw it." He took a deep breath and jumped from the branch fulling gravity take full effect on pulling him down right towards the Ursa as he grit his teeth positioning his weapon below him as he closed his eyes a second from the impact the sound of a loud crunch and a loud wet noise filled his ears as the last thing he felt was the rough, wet ground beneath him.

* * *

Nathan could do little else but stare on at the scene before him, some guy fell from the sky and just killed the Ursa. He wiped his face from the specks of black blood that splattered out from the impact, it was a...messy entrance to say the least but he was thankful for it as well seeing as his weapon refused to come off of his torso though he couldn't think of why. Struggling once again with his weapon he heard a small crack before the chains fell loose around his body, whatever had stuck his weapon to him fell away and he was thankful. Making his way towards the now unconscious student that literally dropped in, "Hey are you...okay?" The student gave no response as he moved closer being able to see the damage that was done to the Ursa, its head was destroyed Nathan didn't know if he would ever forget the sound of the skull being crushed under the impact and the wet squelching noise of blood and brain matter being forced through the cracks of the skull before exploding. He felt his stomach tighten up as bile rose to his throat from the mere thought of the internal workings that went into making the current mess he was standing in, gagging slightly he forced it down as he kneeled in the puddle of black blood to shake the boy awake, "Hey this isn't the place to sleep its not...sanitary." Nathan groaned seeing that the blood seemed to have pooled around the boy and could only imagine what that felt like and it didn't sit well with him as he stood and quickly moved over to some bushes before throwing up.

* * *

Groaning Drake slowly opened his eyes staring up at the canopy of the Emerald Forest, _How many times have I ended up like this? _He blinked a few times to adjust his eyes to the light as the sound of retching reached his ears, he turned his head slightly seeing Nathan by some bushes his body shuddering as he threw up. Feeling something wet on his back he slowly stood up feeling liquid run down his body as he looked around seeing the pool of blood coming from the Ursa's neck as he groaned, "Aw sick..." He shook his hands out as specks of blood flew in every direction, he did the same with his head trying to get as much blood from his hair as he groaned moving to pick his weapon slinging it over his shoulder looking up to see Nathan breathing heavily, "Hey, Nathan if your done we should get going." At this he quickly turned towards him looking at him with a confused expression, "How do you know my name?" Drake sighed as he jerked his head motioning for him to follow, "Trisha told me." That seemed to get his attention as he heard footsteps quickly approach from behind only to slow down and follow him as he made his way back to where he left his sister as well as his partner. Though they made slow progress having been turned around a few times and having to take long detours to get past groups of Grimm they managed to spot before running into them, "Is she alright?" The silence was broken by the concern Nathan had, it made him wonder what had happened that there were split up in such away if anything it seemed like there were too many and Trisha got separated thankfully it was just one that followed her other wise she might not have been lucky. "She's fine." He wondered if she was up and about already, no doubt fighting with Velvet because she wanted to find him and her partner while Velvet tried to reassure her that they would be back soon, knowing Trisha she wasn't having any of that hopefully she just stayed put, "How do you know? Where did you leave her?" Drake sighed he could understand being worried over your partner but it was beginning to annoy him, "I left her in the care of my partner I'm sure she's taking good care of Trisha."

* * *

Velvet kneeled down in the grass her eyes following Trisha as she paced back and forth though she had a small limp, maybe a sprain she couldn't be sure but it didn't seem to be bothering Trisha, "Where are they, they should have been back by now." Velvet mumbled softly before speaking, "I-I'm sure they'll be back soon..." Though she was starting to worry herself she tried not to show it, Drake had run off maybe an hour ago to go search for her partner and he still wasn't back, she would have went to go look for him herself if she knew which way he went and if she didn't have Trisha to worry about. "Then where are they...when Drake get's back I'm going to..." She stopped herself before stomping her foot and continuing in her pacing muttering under her breath, with Velvet's sharp hearing she could make out a number of...colorful swears as well as some less than pleasant threats. She wasn't as worried about anything happening to Drake because from what she had seen he was more than capable of fending for himself, no she was more worried about what would happen if he didn't show up soon, she sighed muttering to herself, "Please hurry..."

* * *

Stepping over a large root, Drake couldn't help his curiosity "Nathan, your weapon what exactly is it?" He stopped for a moment to turn to Nathan who held two Kama's attached to the chain wrapped around his torso though on each link of the chain he could see a short but thick metal spike on it the Kama's themselves were sharp, he could tell that from where he stood it could possible cut through just about anything if the death dance Nathan performed with the Ursi was any clue. The blades though were an almost pitch black though there seemed to be almost bright emerald-green designs etched into the metal, Nathan let the blades fall from his hand as he gripped the chain they were attached too and began to spin them almost impossibly fast the sound of the wind being sliced through with those sharp blades echoed loudly, "This is Typhon's Fury, it might not be much but it's perfect for me." Drake nodded he had to admit it was a nice weapon sleek in design not overly big and seemed to be able to do the job well, they continued on talking about their weapons before he heard shouting coming from up ahead and there was no way he wouldn't recognize it. "Come on I think were almost there."

They continued on in relative silence before breaking through the tree line where Drake could see Velvet instantly look up with a relieved expression, he smiled and turned to see a fist swing and connect with his jaw as he stumbled back before falling gripping his jaw, "Aw what the hell Trisha!" He glared up at his sister who was breathing heavily returning his glare, "Me! You went running off on your own leaving your partner behind!" Drake instantly stood up fuming he did her a favor and was being treated like this, "I went to go find your damned partner, oh and you know SAVED you from being killed by an Ursa how about that!" He would have continued if he hadn't felt the stinging slap across his face as he slowly turned to see his sister glaring at him just as equally angry, "Don't think I forgot how you acted back at Beacon with me this doesn't excuse your goddamn attitude." He couldn't believe it right now he saved her and found her partner and she still treated him like this, "A-Are you kidding me I SAVED YOUR DAMN LIFE and your still mad over that are you fu-" He stopped when Velvet stepped between them gently pushing Drake away from Trisha and Nathan pushing Trisha away from him as he panted heavily clenching his fists as he grit his teeth, _Kill her, _he squeezed his fists feeling his aura starting to rise as he felt a low growl rumbling in his chest as he took a step forward, _Kill her. _He watched as Trisha and Nathan began to argue completely ignorant to the things going through his mind as he began to push past Velvet who seemed to grow frightened but nonetheless stayed in his path as he began to lose his senses, "Drake..." He noticed a voice talking to him but it was so distant he didn't recognize it but it didn't matter he was going to teach his sister not to pull this crap again, _Kill her! _"Drake stop..." That voice again, he shook his head taking notice that his aura was flowing from his body almost dangerously as he began to feel weaker once he took notice at the amount he was flaring, _KILL HER! _"Drake...please..." He stopped in his tracks and looked down seeing Velvet looking up at him with tears threatening to spill over as he looked back up at his sister and her partner before he growled and turned around his aura now gone, "Screw this, come on Velvet." He stalked off while Velvet looked back at the other two before looking back at Drake and chasing after him.

He could hear Velvet following behind him though at a distance he wasn't really sure what happened but it didn't matter the way his sister acted was inexcusable, _Can't believe this crap. _He groaned feeling a pounding sensation in his head which only caused him to grow more irritated, "Course I have a fucking headache on top of everything else, I-I just augh can you believe that shit back there Velvet!" Though she said nothing he continued on in his triad cursing and calling Trisha every possible name he could thing of cursing her and just blowing off as much steam as he possible could before he absolutely lost it. When he was done he stopped just past the break in the trees staring down at a small stone ruin in the middle of a large field this had to be the place, at least they could be done with this now and head back to Beacon, "You know..." He looked towards Velvet, he must have still had a glare on his face considering the way she flinched when he looked at her, "I can understand where she's coming from, I-I mean I was pretty worried about you too you were gone for awhile and her being family I'm sure she felt it much worse than I did..." She looked up at him before looking away, "I-I mean there wasn't an excuse to hit you like that b-but I could see the argument she was trying to make about heading off on your own, y-you had no way of knowing how many Ursa there were what if Nathan got hurt w-what if you both got hurt and neither of us could help." Drake sighed listening to her, he hated to admit it but she did have a point, he would admit he did go running off with no warning pretty much forcing Velvet to watch over Trisha but that was no excuse for her to bring up what happened back at Beacon he told her he didn't want to talk about it and she should have respected it, "Yeah...I guess so, come on where pretty much done here."

* * *

As they made their way through down the hill and past the field Drake couldn't help but notice that something big had happened down here, first there were large feathers piercing the ground they were as large as a small tree and as black as night, he walked up to it and ran his hand over the feather, it seemed normal enough despite its size, "What happened here?" He turned to Velvet who was staring at a large wall of ice jutting out of the ground, it seemed broken in half like something large smashed through it, "Who knows, whatever it was though we don't want to run into it come on..." She nodded as he walked past her through the forest of feathers towards the ruins where he saw pedestals in a large circle after the design of the temple, though most of them were empty he did notice that there were only two relics left meaning the other students must have been here already, he picked up the relic turning it in his hands noticing that it seemed familiar, "Isn't that a...white bishop piece?" He looked at Velvet before turning back to the relic in his hand as he turned it around looking at it, it was slightly larger than a normal chess piece but nonetheless it was a white bishop piece, "Looks like it...well I guess were done time to head back." He tossed the relic to her, to which she yelped slightly as she caught it before it fell as she looked towards him worried a bit, "W-Wait what about your sister and Nathan?" He grimaced slightly, "What about them?"

The look that came over Velvet's face was one of pure shock and surprisingly anger, "Y-You can't just leave your sister out here." He looked curiously at her, "Why not she's perfectly capable of handling herself and she has Nathan with her if it's any consolation I've seen him fight they won't be in trouble." She shook her head glaring at him, and it was such a strange look on her, "That's not the point she's your family isn't she you can't just leave her behind, s-sure she may have upset you but shouldn't you be the bigger man and help her anyway?" He grit his teeth in frustration, once again she had a point and it was beginning to annoy him with how she was able to do that, but in the back of his mind he knew he couldn't just leave her behind he did have to help as much as he hated to admit, "Your right...but how are we going to-" He stopped mid sentence when he saw the look of pure terror come over her face, she wasn't looking at him she was staring past him, he slowly turned on the spot and looked in the direction she was staring at and saw the head of a large Grimm peeking out over the tree's he felt ice settle in his veins as he swallowed hard, "Oh shit..." The Grimm flicked it tongue out before turning in their direction and instantly noticed them as it let out a loud roar mixed with a hiss as it came speeding towards them, Drake instantly pulled out his Helm Splitter heaving it over his shoulder as his heart raced. He looked towards Velvet who seemed to be frozen with fear as he placed his hand on her shoulder hoping to reassure her, "Don't worry we can handle this I have faith in you." He gave her a small smile and she seemed to relax slightly as they both turned back towards the large Grimm slithering towards them only to see a second head appear from behind the first as it reached them looming over them, "Shit..."

* * *

Throwing himself out of the way Drake just managed to not get crushed by the black snake head of the large Grimm, this thing wouldn't let up he couldn't get an attack it, every time he readied to go on the assault it would come charging in forcing him to get out of the way. He grit his teeth and looked over towards Velvet who was busy fighting the white snake head that was attached to the body of the black one, she seemed to be having an easier time dealing with the Grimm than he was she was more naturally fast for being a Faunus she was able to get out of the way of its attacks and easily deliver a counter attack from her weapon, a bow that was made from two daggers connected at the hilt, though it used a lot of her aura she seemed to be handling herself. Drake turned to see the large head speeding towards him leaving no time to move out of the way as he used his weapon as a shield to at least take some of the impact from the Grimm, the large head collided with him sending him flying into the stone wall of the temple his back slamming into the hard stone knocking the air from his lungs as he slid down the wall coughing and wheezing trying to breathe. "That sucked..." He looked up to see the snake bearing down on him once again, he watched as it sped towards him and he could feel everything the moment the massive head slammed into his chest, the impact on his back as it slammed through the stone wall he had been leaned against, his head slammed into the stone wall before colliding with the hard ground beneath him. Stars danced in front of his eyes the light dimmed and brightened as he groaned struggling to move his body, everything hurt at least that was enough to tell him he wasn't paralyzed, when his eyes began to focus he saw the black snake head looking down at him as he gripped the grass in his hands as he watched it lunge down at him as he clenched his eyes shut waiting for the end.

Slowly opening his eyes when he didn't feel anything, he looked up and saw both Velvet and Trisha standing in front of him their hands extended using their combined aura to make a wall protecting them, "What are you doing?" Trisha looked back at him still angry but with concern behind her eyes, "Bout time you got your ass up hurry we can't hold this much longer." He looked up seeing their aura barrier wavering slightly as he slowly pushed himself to his feet, his entire body ached but more so his chest he knew something was probably broken meaning he wasn't going to be at his fullest during this fight, "Go I got this." He gripped the handle of his weapon twisting it as the giant snake reared his head back and the two girls jumped aside as he pulled his weapon forward swinging it towards the large Grimm as the head of Helm Splitter flew off and embedded itself into the scaled abdomen of the King Taijitu causing it to roar out in pain as its black blood flowed from the wound. Though it was injured it still came right at him, but Drake was able to move faster now with Death's Whisper in hand he dodged while striking out at its scaly hide it wasn't a lot of damage just thin cuts that dripped its foul blood, "Crap this isn't working." He looked over at his sister fighting alongside Nathan and Velvet doing just as much damage to the white head though the wounds were more visible on that one, hearing the loud hiss brought him back to his fight as he watched as the large snake coil itself around him trapping him in a room of sorts made from its body as he looked up seeing the snake looking down at him hissing loudly showing off its large fangs before lunging for him as he quickly dodged away from it swinging out with his katana slicing into the scales doing nothing but agitate the Grimm further, he grit his teeth as it charged him again its fangs bared as he swung his sword making full contact with the fang as he watched on in horror as his sword shattered from the impact.

He rolled out of the way of the head as he held onto the broke hilt of his sword gritting his teeth, his sister and partner were stuck fighting the white head of the King Taijitu while he was trapped with the black head with no weapon to defend himself with. Looking down at the destroyed sword he sighed heavily as he ran towards the snake stepping to the side as it came forward and stabbed the jagged edge into it's eye causing it to hiss out as it threw it's head back tossing him against the wall it created with its body, gritting his teeth and cursing under his breath he looked up as it charged towards him slamming into his chest, this time he knew something was broken, he felt himself being lifted up by the giant head as he tried to grab a hold of something only finding scales as his fingers slid against the scaled muscle. The next thing he saw was the blue sky and clouds before his back slammed into the hard ground once again causing him to groan out in pain as he squirmed around trying to make sure he could still feel all his limps, a sudden black mass filled his vision as his breath was knocked from his lungs causing him to wheeze out in pain as he coughed trying to get air to breathe, "Drake!" He glanced at the others who were still stuck on fighting the white head of the Grimm knowing there was no way they could reach him in time they could only glance at him with grief-stricken eyes as they continued to fight. He looked up at the King Taijitu glaring at it hoping for whatever reason that the look alone would deter it but he knew it was no use, _I can't believe I'm going to die here. _He watched as the black head seemed to taunt him snapping its jaws and hissing loudly as he grit his teeth gripping the grass in his fists, _I can't die to this monster but..._He had no weapon to defend himself and his aura was almost drained completely from the beating he had taken from it any more and it would just leave him to die tired, _I can't die not here like this! _He grit his teeth as he watched it lunge forward to finish the job as he closed his eyes, "Drake, no!" He grit his teeth as he felt something surge inside of him, the anger from before flowed through him he still had unfinished business with Trisha and he still had a promise to fulfill for his parents he had to become a Hunter otherwise he failed them, he wanted to be normal and have friends not to die to this fucking monster. His eyes flew open as was enveloped in darkness.

* * *

Trisha cried out in anguish as she watched the black head of the King Taijitu attack her brother for the last time, with tear filled eyes she attacked in a blind rage. Swinging her weapon around she started to slice into the Grimm's thick scaled hide only to be knocked back by its large head, she didn't stay down the moment she would hit the ground she jumped back up and went on the attack eager to give this thing a painful death after taking her brother from her. Velvet and Nathan could feel Trisha's pain though they had only know Drake for a few hours he was still someone important to them and to lose them was terrible, Nathan grit his teeth as he swung the chain of Typhon's Fury before throwing the double-edged sickle towards the snake slicing and cutting into its thick scales while Velvet's arrows pelted the snake causing it to hiss in pain, there was something off about this fight that Velvet had noticed as she dodged the head jumping back and away from it aiming for the eyes and that's when she realized it, "Guys the second head!" They all jumped back and looked over to the black head and saw that it was still in the same place it was in earlier though now it looked like it was struggling, a glimmer of hope shined in Trisha's eyes "Drake!" Velvet was happy but she felt like something was wrong, a feeling of dread settled in the pit of her stomach as she looked over towards the second snake seeing it being slowly pushed off the ground.

* * *

Gritting his teeth Drake forced the Grimm's head off of him his hands gripped firmly onto its fangs as he let loose a low guttural growl twisting his body and slamming the head into the ground as he watched as the head recoiled away from his hissing loudly. Clenching his fists as he felt his aura flare fueling his strength and his anger, he felt the muscles in his arms and legs swell as he braced himself for the Taijitu's next attack. It launched itself at him fangs bared as he threw his hands out and grabbed a hold if its fangs as it pushed him back his feet skidding along the ground before he flexed his muscles stopping himself cold as he gripped the fangs and pulled on them with his new-found strength as a large crack was heard as both fangs broke off from the mouth of the Grimm. It let out a loud hiss of pain as Drake grinned licking his lips as he stepped around its head as it thrashed about in pain, taking one of the fangs he slammed it into the eye of the Taijitu watching as its thrashing became more violent, "Don't like that do you, you fucking monster." Drake's voice had become somewhat deeper with a low rumble to it as he spoke, his face looked different there was a cold stare to his eyes a look that showed he despised the world and everything in it, he slammed his fist into the base of the fang forcing it in further until the head dropped to the ground unmoving other than the occasional twitch, as he turned to second head holding the second fang in his hands, "You're next..." Grinning from ear to ear, his sharp teeth showing not caring who saw now as he slowly advanced onto his prey.

* * *

"D-Drake..." Velvet knew to trust her gut, something just wasn't right about the situation and now she could see why. Something was wrong with Drake this wasn't him she knew what he was like and this wasn't it, this person who was fighting off the second head of the Taijitu was cold and evil, that black aura surrounding him wasn't normal it was like the person she was staring at...didn't have a soul. The way he fought wasn't normal he fought to cause pain, the way he stabbed the fang into the Grimm's body when he had multiple chances to just end it, it showed whoever or whatever this was, was purely sadistic. Even though Grimm were the natural enemies to humanity watching as Drake stabbed and tortured this Grimm made her hurt, it made her scared, it sent her to her knees as she trembled at the sight it wasn't natural for someone to do something like this, even if they had a deep hatred for the Grimm no one could be this cruel to them or to anything, "Please...stop..." She whimpered softly as she watched the Grimm collapse in pain and exhaustion as Drake stalked closer to it forcing its mouth open, "Don't..."

* * *

Holding the Grimm's head open with his hand he felt as it tried to thrash around though it was wear from the multiple wounds he had inflicted upon, seeing it trying to fight off the inevitable sent a chuckle rolling from his lips, "Pathetic..." He took hold of the fang and drove it into it's skull from in its mouth, the sudden jolt of pain sent the Taijitu thrashing and hissing as Drake smirked holding the fang in place as the blood flowed from the wound, the feel of the warm blood sent him over the edge as he ripped the fang out only to drive it upwards again lodging the fang deep into the skull of the Grimm as it finally laid on its side unmoving as Drake calmly walked from its mouth covered from head to toe in the vile blood of the grim, though there seemed to be an oily substance flowing over the blood it looked to be the venom from the broken fangs. As he walked towards the group he felt his aura rapidly fading as his walk slowed down dramatically before he collapsed to his knees his breathing ragged shadows swirled in front of his eyes, he was holding onto consciousness though only barely. Someone was calling his name, as he looked up seeing vague shapes around him, it had to be the others though he wasn't sure, he looked down at his arms wondering why he couldn't feel them anymore, through his hazy vision he saw that some of that oily substance had flowed over his wounds from earlier as his breathing hitched slightly finding himself unable to take deep breaths, "I-I can't feel my arms..." Another shaky breath and he collapsed onto the ground the world slowly fading from view as he could hear the panicked shouts of the others asking him what was wrong but he found he couldn't answer them, he slowly closed his eyes as he faded into the darkness.

* * *

**_Wow so many line breaks I'm starting to wonder if it wasn't better to just do a second part...nah it'll be fine hopefully. Anyway wow something's seriously fucked up with Drake amiright? Anyway stand by for the next chapter remember, like, follow, review all that good stuff see you guys next time._**


	5. Chapter 5: The Spiral

**_Well...fuck. Okay so I had thought I had a "system" down with my updates and apparently...I was wrong. Long story short A Beast Am I and The Gathering Storm seems like it's going to be the most updated with Musical RWBY falling behind seeing as now that I finally worked out a system writing my one-shots feels like they have become forced. Meaning sure I'll get an idea for them but I guess I have to let it stew around in my head before writing it so Musical RWBY won't be updated until my brain decides it's ready to write a one-shot. Which honestly sucks because I have been listening to good music for the past few days but nothing...eh coherent has settled in yet so sadly Musical RWBY will be delayed until the brain says so...sorry._**

* * *

Chapter 5: The Spiral

_A soft steady beep filled his ears, he was tired but it felt strange unlike how he would normally feel when he was sleepy,no it felt different yet the same. 'Can he hear us?' That voice sounded familiar it was that of his friend's father but what was he doing here, 'No he's under heavy anesthesia he should be out for a few more hours.' Dad? What was his dad doing here, he tried to open his eyes but it was almost impossible his lids were so heavy he had to settle for listening. 'I-I just can't believe it...' His heart sank he recognized that voice, it was Selene's mother but why was she here, why couldn't he remember anything. 'We just knew it was a matter of time before it happened.' The father of his friend spoke again his voice wasn't the usual light-hearted sound he was used to, now it sounded cold and distant. He felt the bed under him shift slightly before a firm hand gripped his chin jerking it from side to side before returning it to the normal position, 'Hard to believe a child like him could do something like that...' Drake's heart felt heavy a feeling of grief seemed to settle in his chest but he didn't know why, why was he feeling upset like this, his fingers strained to grip at the bed sheets that were around him as the steady beeping began to grow steadily. 'What do we do now?' The grown-ups around him mumbled among themselves as the beeping began to grow more frantic, 'We kill him...' The beeping grew faster and louder as he felt a pressure on his chest as pressure was applied to his neck making it harder to breathe, the only sound he heard was the beeping near him growing louder as he struggled to breathe his hands clenching the sheets. The beeping abruptly stopped._

Drake gasped sitting up breathing heavily, his entire body was covered in a thin layer of sweat as he reached up to his neck trying to make sure there was nothing there. Feeling someone touch his shoulder he flinched away from the contact before seeing that it was Velvet trying to calm him down, "Drake it's alright it was just a nightmare." Panting softly Drake looked from her down to the bed sheets that covered him, it sure felt like it was a nightmare but for some reason in the back of his mind he couldn't help but doubt that's all it was. He went to run his hand through his hair but felt that it was heavier than it had been hours earlier, looking down his entire right arm was wrapped in a cast as he could only stare at it. _My injuries weren't that bad were they? _Noticing his confused look Velvet spoke up, "T-They had to clean the wounds on your arm and wrapped it up to make sure they wouldn't get infected though they should be healed by now they weren't to bad." Sighing softly he raised his other arm to do what he had planned to only to feel a sharp pinch in his arm causing him to wince, "Oh wait!" He felt Velvet grab his arm and lay it back down on the bed as she sighed, "S-Sorry I forgot the nurse was giving you the anti-venom for the Taijitu, s-since you were kind of covered in it when you were brought in." She chuckled nervously as it trailed off, sighing softly Drake shook his head before returning his gaze to her when he felt her hands tighten slightly on his arm, "I-I was worried about you..." She looked up towards him only to look directly into his storm colored eyes to which she jumped back slightly removing her hands from him, "I-I mean we were all worried about you especially Trisha, Nathan had to practically drag her out of here so she could get some sleep." Again she chuckled nervously as Drake frowned shaking his head slightly, "What...exactly happened?" Velvet's laughed stopped abruptly as he turned to her seeing the look of concern on her face, "You...don't remember?" He frowned slightly trying to call upon his memories but all he got were small snippets and flashes of something though he had a hard time recalling what, "I just get pieces here and there but I can't really make anything out of it."

* * *

Velvet scooted off the bed and paced around on the floor wringing her hands together, she had seen so much in those few hours down in the Emerald Forest she didn't know whether to tell Drake everything or to shelter him from something he obviously wasn't aware of, "Velvet?" She sighed softly and decided to protect him, "Well...when we got to the temple we were attacked by a King Tiajitu and surprisingly enough we were able to hold it off for awhile...at least until it slammed you through the temple wall." She cast a glance at Drake and flinched slightly, he looked angry though he wasn't looking at her he was looking down at the bed, _Did I say something to upset him? _"A-After that Trisha and Nathan showed up to help us a-and we were able to...break the black fangs off but you ended up getting covered in the venom but it took awhile to affect you seeing as you helped us kill the white one." There at least that was partially true, she did hate lying to people especially something like this, "After that you collapsed and started to run a high fever, had cold sweats, and muscle spasms. When we told the nurse what happened she put you on anti-venom right away and you seem to be doing better." She watched as Drake went to scratch his head only to huff in frustration when he found that his arms were useless for the moment. "So what happened after?"

Velvet let out a soft giggle clapping her hands together, "Oh right well after we got back Professor Ozpin said that we should continue with the team ceremony nonetheless seeing as you weren't...well dead." She chuckled nervously before clearing her throat, "W-Well anyway after we made sure you were okay Trisha, Nathan and I went to the amphitheater and waited with the rest of the teams, apparently our teams were decided when we chose our relics." She shook her head a bit seeing as she was getting ahead of herself, "S-Sorry sorry um anyway me, you, Nathan and Trisha are all part of the same team w-well that's obvious I'm sure w-were um...what was it?" Her ears folded slightly as she tried to recall what Ozpin had called them she knew the initials were DVNT but she couldn't quiet seem to- "Oh! We're Team Divinity, by the way...did you know Nathans' last name is Lovelace? You know like the medical scientist that's been in the news a lot?" It had been a big shock when Velvet had heard his last name she wanted to ask him about it but got to nervous when they congratulated her...that reminded her, "I-I'm also the team leader...heh...can you believe it?" She sighed softly, settling herself at the foot of his bed shaking her head completely losing her train of though about Nathan as she sighed sadly muttering to herself, "I don't know what Ozpin was thinking..."

* * *

Drake saw she had suddenly become downtrodden when she seemed to recall her appointment as team leader, "I think Ozpin made the right choice." Velvet scoffed and looked at him with a disbelieving face as he shrugged, "Okay you are shy...and quiet but I think you have what it takes to be a great leader you just need to speak up more." She gave a small nod as he gripped the bed sheets considering he could not do much else, "Say...what time is it?" Her head shot up as she pulled out her scroll and pulled it open before sighing softly seemingly relieved, "It's 7:54 in the morning were still-" "Wait...in the morning?" Velvet stuttered slightly but nodded slowly, "It was barely the afternoon when we started the initiation..." Sudden realization dawned on Velvet as she waved her hands about like she was trying to shoo something around her, "Oh that y-yes well when we brought you in they had to administer anesthesia to keep you asleep while the medicine and anti-venom ran its course you've kind of been asleep for a little over thirteen hours..." Drake's eyes widened, "Thirteen hours?!" Velvet flinched at his sudden outburst and ended up nodding rapidly as Drake searched for some outlet but with his arms restrained he could only curse loudly as he gripped the bed sheets as the beeping from his heart monitor began to increase rapidly, "D-Drake calm down it's alright y-you didn't miss anything class starts today anyway you're fine" Upon hearing this he calmed down if only a bit, as it was made audible thanks to his heart monitor as he took a few deep breaths to calm himself further, "Damn...that's embarrassing as hell..." Shaking his head he sighed heavily, "So what now? I'm up...think you can go get a nurse so I can get out of here?"

Velvet did what he asked and went to go find a nurse and not even a few minuets later the nurse returned a scowl seeming stuck on her face as she huffed slightly and began to work on him. She went with taking the IV supplying him with the anti-venom first sliding the needle out as a dribble of blood flowed from the wound before stopping, with another huff she went about removing his cast. Much to everyone's surprise including the huffy nurse the wounds from the previous day were completely gone, even with his aura healing him it should have at least left a faded scar but there was nothing almost as if nothing ever happened. He didn't think much of it though he was just glad to have use of his arms again as he proceeded to run his fingers through his hair sighing, it was his way of venting frustration and being unable to do so only added on to the frustration so it was a relief when he did it just once. He was left alone with himself to get dressed out of the hospital gown he had, he didn't have much modesty but he was more glad for Velvet's sake...poor girl might pass out. Sighing heavily as the cold water washed over his face sending chills and pin pricks over his skin as he shivered slightly staring down into the sink he froze, remembering the previous days incident in the bathroom he slowly looked up from the sink and...into his reflection. He held his breath as he looked over his face waiting for something to happen but to his relief nothing did, maybe it was passing, scoffing slightly wishing it was something as simple as that. Something about his appearance did look different though, but he couldn't quiet place it even going as so far as looking over his face multiple times leaning in close to the mirror and yet he still couldn't place why it seemed different. Shrugging he looked over to the pile of clothes on the bed as he groaned softly before grabbing them and throwing them on.

Stepping out of his room he grumbled as he fidgeted with his uniform not quiet one for uniforms as it were, he struggled to get the tie on straight as well as making sure the collar was folded properly it was safe to say...he hated uniforms. Looking down the hall he noticed Velvet speaking with one of the doctors probably making sure it was alright to just let him leave, they probably wanted him to stay awhile longer but after waking up he was just ready to go and would leave whether they allowed him to, he just didn't like being cooped up in one place for too long. As he approached the doctor hurried off rather quickly though he was sure after initiation he would have a lot more patients to care for, he was just glad that he wouldn't be one of those patients anymore although he was asleep for most of his time there when he was awake he wasn't exactly thrilled to be there. "So what was he telling you?" He asked Velvet once he caught up with her though to his surprise she jumped slightly as if he had snuck up on her, he wasn't exactly quiet when he was fussing with his uniform so it made him curious. "O-Oh n-nothing really he was just making sure I got these for you." She handed him a small clear bottle filled with capsules filled with a light blue powder, from the description on the front it was an oral dose of Tajitu anti-venom that he was supposed to take daily until he finished the bottle just to make sure his body was completely clear of the venom, it seemed it also worked as a immune system booster, _Guess I won't be getting sick for a while. _"He also told me to make sure you take those every day at the same time a-and to make sure you don't over strain yourself so pretty much I have to make sure you take it easy for a while." Drake nodded as he put the bottle into his pocket and followed her out of the hospital wing and into the normal hallways making up Beacon, it felt nice to be here and not in that stuffy room.

* * *

They walked in silence for most of the time usually she was one to strike up a conversation but her mind was somewhere else, it was something that doctor had told her that had kept her in her thoughts.

_"Ms. Scarlatina?" Jumping slightly Velvet turned to see the middle-aged doctor still in bright blue scrubs looking towards her, "Y-Yes?" He gave her a soft smile before moving over to her, "Forgive me I see a lot of people come through here it's hard to remember faces that go with names." She waved it off so he wouldn't worry about it, "I have something to discuss with you, it involves your partner Mr. Maxwell." At this Velvet's heart instantly started to race a number of things going through her head, was something wrong with him, did they find something serious about his injuries, was he going to die! "Ms. Scarlatina?" She jumped slightly again shaking herself from her thoughts as she looked back at the doctor, "A-Ah yes what was the matter?" The doctor looked unsure but nonetheless reached over the counter next to them and pulled out a dull metallic blue scroll opening it as different charts and formulas appeared on the screen, flicking a few of them away he found a chart filled with bars before handing it to her. "This is Mr. Maxwell's aura levels recorded from the moment we received him." Velvet looked down at the chart frowning slightly the bars moved up and down as the screen seemed to slowly move though she wasn't quiet sure what it all meant, "I-I'm sorry I don't understand." The doctor moved over to her and leaned over as he started the chart over again, "His aura has been fluctuating since he was administered into this wing, at first we assumed it was because of his injuries but..." He slid the chart further along to which she noticed the bottom of the chart was actually the time written by the minuet for every hour he was there, he stopped at the time reading 11:03 pm. "This was when he finally stabilized and as you can see..." The chart began to slowly move as Velvets eyes followed the bars as the rose and fell just like before as she looked up at the doctor, "They're still fluctuating..."_

_ The doctor slowly nodded, "Were not exactly sure what it means but for now try to not have him do anything to strenuous on his body or his aura, from what my colleagues guess his aura could be like this due to his injuries. Until he's back to one hundred percent make sure he doesn't strain his body too much." Velvet nodded with understanding though she was also curious herself as to why Drake's aura was fluctuating so much like that, "There is...something else I would like to discuss while I have you here..." The way the doctor worded that made Velvet feel uneasy as she watched him flick a few screens around before stopping on a picture though she couldn't exactly tell what it was, "Do you know if your partner has any...tattoo's or markings on his back?" It was a strange question even if Drake did what did it matter, then again if they were responsible for his aura then it was important. "N-Not that he's told me about I haven't seen much of his...body until today." The doctor nodded and for a moment seemed to reconsider showing the picture but after a moment or so he finally handed the scroll to her, on it she saw pictures of Drake's exposed back and while she fought off the blush blooming on her face she did happen to notice a few faded marks on his back though it was impossible to tell what they were, "I-I'm sorry I don't think I can tell you what these are." The doctor nodded slowly, "It's quiet alright Ms. Scarlatina if anything comes up please feel free to tell us so we can further determine the condition of your partner." He gave her a small nod before walking away quickly leaving her to wonder exactly what those marks were, and to worry if her partner was indeed alright._

* * *

Looking over to Velvet he could see she was in deep though he considered calling out to her but left it alone she seemed to be thinking of something rather strongly if the way she scrunched her face up occasionally was any clue. Sadly this left him to his own thoughts, which was something he never enjoyed thankfully though for the past few minuets his mind was able to wander without any of the voices or depressing thoughts coming to mind. If anything more and more memories surfaced from the previous day, though it still was a complete memory he could tell his mind was working to piece together what he already remembered into a full memory it was a slow process but he was starting to get a bit of a clearer picture. He scratched his head as he sighed heavily, he was starting to get frustrated, shaking his head slightly he looked back over to Velvet who was still deep in though it made him curious about what she could possible be thinking so hard over. His growling stomach cut his thought short as he groaned slightly, he hadn't eaten much since yesterday so he was beyond starving, looking up to follow the signs on the wall he turned a corner only to reach back and grab Velvet's arm to lead her to the cafeteria, "S-Sorry I was just thinking." Drake couldn't help but smirk at that, "Really ?I couldn't tell..." He laughed softly as the proceeded to the cafeteria his hunger growing with every step they took.

Pushing open the door his nose was hit with the succulent smell of food, it was hard to tell which one was the most noticeable as they all seemed to hit him at once causing his mouth to water. Before he could make his way to the tables of food he noticed something in the crowd, when he focused on it he saw that it was Trisha waving them over and from where he was standing it looked like they had already had food ready for them. Saying a quick good morning to his team he quickly took the plate they had picked for him down the food quickly all of it hitting his stomach like a break, _Feel's like I haven't eaten in forever. _Giving a satisfied sigh he pushed his plate to the side before resting his head on the table, there was something about today that made him feel different and so far it was hard whether or not to say it was a good or a bad thing, he had been a lot more talkative which was a good thing. Turning his head to the side he watched as his team conversed with each other, _I haven't heard any of the voices...yet which is also a good thing. _He wondered if it was because he actually made friends he couldn't really say Nathan was a friend but he was close, him and Velvet on the other hand he was safe to assume they were friends considering she hung out with him more than the others...if anything that was a big sign. Lifting his head with a soft sigh he looked between his teammates, _teammates, _such a strange way it felt in his mind he had never really been close to anyone to call them a friend let alone be on a team like this, as he shook his head slightly he groaned, "Okay...so since I seem to have slept the entire day away...what's on the agenda?" All eyes fell on Velvet who let out a small, eep, folding under their gaze as she fumbled to retrieve her scroll from her pocket struggling to open it in her shaking hands as Drake couldn't help but smile, _This is our leader. _He gave a soft chuckle as she finally opened it flicking through different screens before clearing her throat, "F-First period Grimm Studies with P-Professor Port..."

* * *

To say the teacher was...interesting would have been an understatement the portly Professor Port was a strange individual. He would begin with describing the physiology of the creatures of Grimm before suddenly recounting childhood acts of heroics though he wasn't sure whether or not he could believe those. Sad to say he did find himself interested when he first began the story of a lone Beowolf wandering to close to his father's farm, but slowly lost interest as the acts of heroism became more and more unbelievable...catching a Beowolf with nothing more than rope and a broken spade seemed highly implausible and he soon lost interest in the stories. He began to look around the room noticing all the different students, he couldn't shake this strange feeling he had even though they weren't looking at him he could still strangely feel eyes on him, going so far as to noticeably look over his shoulder he still couldn't shake the feeling. _Drake, _jerking his head around to look at his team that sat next to him he could have sworn someone had called him, upon feeling his gaze Nathan looked up at him, "What's wrong?" Biting his tongue Drake just shook his head and went back to his notes trying to follow along with whatever the Professor was prattling on about now. _Look at you..._Gritting his teeth Drake tried to ignore the voice because now he knew where it was coming from and even so much as acknowledging it wouldn't be the best idea. _You think you belong with everyone else? Oh how wrong you are..._Drake stiffened gripping his pencil tightly trying to keep working but he couldn't with this voice speaking to him, even that was different from what he was normally used to. Before it would speak to him in snippets but now to his dismay it felt like it was having a full one-sided conversation with him and he was forced to listen to it because he didn't know any way to block it out. _You filthy monster acting like you belong, you don't deserve these people, you deserve nothing but pain. _The pressure on his pencil increased as he grit his teeth, he felt helpless this was too much for him the fragmented words he would get were barely enough but this was too much for him he didn't want to listen to this he just wanted it to stop, "Shut up..." He whispered softly hoping no one except himself could hear it.

_What makes you think these people want to be friends with a murderer like you, your nothing but a disgusting monster. _He heard the noticeable sound of wood snapping reach his ears as he looked down seeing the pencil he had been holding was now broken in half he could feel himself shaking though it must not have been to noticeable seeing as everyone else was still listening to Professor Port. _Do you think they would stay with you if they find out what you're really like? _"S-Shut up..." He didn't understand how people weren't noticing that he was shaking he could hardly keep himself still, the voice was getting to him and that was a bad sign if he actually started to listen to this voice it would end badly for him. _You're nothing but an animal. A dangerous beast that needs to be put down. Or...will you let Velvet end up like- _"SHUT UP!" His eyes were wide, his entire body was shaking it took him a bit to realize that the entire room was silent and staring at him, at that moment he felt incredibly small. Glancing over to his team he could see them looking at him in shock and...with pity, "Drake what's-" "Mr. Maxwell..." He swallowed hard as he looked down towards the front of the class seeing the professor staring up at him a disapproving look in his eye, "...do you have a problem with my teaching methods?" Drake was at a loss he didn't know what to say he tried to answer multiple times only for the words to die in his mouth, looking to his team he wasn't shocked when they avoided his gaze and looked back down to his work. Turning to face the professor again he didn't know what to say as he closed his mouth looking down towards the desk.

_You're a pathetic animal..._


	6. Chapter 6: Making Friends

Chapter 6: Making Friends

He could feel all eyes on him still, it took everything he had to not run from his spot, opening his mouth to speak he was shocked when another voice spoke up, "Professor?" He as well as the entire classroom looked up and towards the voice, down in the front of the class a girl clad entirely black her midnight colored hair falling around her shoulders she glanced up at him before turning her attention to the teacher again, "If I may, I think what he was trying to say was that he is someone who learns through practice not taking down notes." Professor Port looked back up at him one of his thick eyebrows arched up he obviously didn't buy it, "Is this true Mr. Maxwell?" Drake opened his mouth before closing it, he had a chance to get out of this and now his words were failing him he couldn't believe his luck, clenching his fists he looked down towards the girl who had covered for him only to see her nodding telling him to go on. "Y-Yes Professor...I apologize for lashing out I didn't have a very good morning I'm sorry I reacted like that." He looked up towards the teacher, it took everything he had to keep from shaking as the professor scrutinized him, _This isn't working there's no way he's going to-_ To his surprise Professor Port let out a hearty laugh, "It's quite alright my boy we all have our bad days but please do not let it happen again." He couldn't believe it after his ridiculous outburst he was going to get off scot-free, "That brings me to my other question, do you think you have what it takes to be a great hunter?" Now a small smirk appeared on Drake's face as he sat up straighter feeling more confident than he had earlier, "Of course I do Professor." "Would you care to prove that?" "Of course!" "Wonderful front and center!" _What?_

As he made his way down the stairs to the front of the class he watched as the Professor wheel a large metal cage from the backroom setting it next to his desk as he watched it rumble and shake violently, _What did I just get myself into? _"Before we begin who else thinks they have what it takes to be a great huntsman?" Drake shook his head if he had an inkling of what was in that cage no one else would be that crazy to- "I do professor!" He stopped in his tracks looking around the class trying to see what kind of madman would be idiotic enough to do what he had gotten himself into on accident, willingly. His eyes eventually found the raised hand of a girl with long white hair tied back into an off-center ponytail, "Wonderful simply wonderful please go change into your combat attire and return so we may get started." The girl quickly stood walking past him and out of the room, most likely to the lockers to get her weapons and to change, Drake on the other hand with no weapon and no armor to speak of at this point simply continued down the stairs untucking and unbuttoning his school uniform before folding it up and placing it on the Professors desk. "My my planning to use the old fisticuffs to prove your point? That's a bold move I like it." Drake couldn't help but laugh softly, "Well it's not like I really have a choice Professor my weapons are...kind of useless at this point." He rubbed his neck giving a half-hearted laugh that slowly died off as he leaned against the desk waiting for the other student to return, he looked around the class seeing the students beginning to talk among themselves since there wasn't really a lecture going on though he could still feel all eyes on him. As time slowly passed he began to feel more and more uncomfortable being at the front of the class he could feel everyone looking at him their eyes boring into him judging him, he clenched his jaw feeling like he was going to snap again if this kept going on he looked up and saw the other student returning, finally. "Ms. Schnee are you ready?" When she reached the bottom of the stairs she turned her nose up to who he didn't really want to know as she huffed indignantly, "Of course I am." Her eyes fell on Drake those cold ice blue eyes seemed to stare holes into him, glaring at him and once again she turned her nose up at him, "Where are your weapon?" Letting out a slow breath he calmed himself before he ended up snapping at her and that was something he really didn't need to do so he merely shrugged trying his best to not go off, "Don't have one it-" She scoffed cutting him off before he could finish, "What kind of moron comes to a combat school without a weapon?"

Drake glared at her whoever this girl was he already held an instant dislike for her, she was much to stuck up for his taste she might have looked beautiful but it was obvious she was rotten to the core, "You're a rude little girl aren't you?" Her eyes widened in surprise as she sputtered slightly trying to recover from the initial shock, "E-Excuse me?!" He rolled his eyes before shaking his head pushing away from the desk he was leaning on, "Thank you I guess you do have some manners after all..." Again she was struck speechless as he continued, "...as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted I don't have my weapons because if I recall correctly they were destroyed during initiation." She didn't seem to hear him as she was busy fuming, she opened her mouth to let him have it most likely were it not for Professor Port, "Now now no need for that, prepare yourselves." They both turned towards the cage that seemed to shake more violently now with each passing second, they both watched as the Professor walked behind his desk and grabbed a blunderbuss with ax blades attached to the end off of the plaque, in all honest Drake just assumed it was a decorative piece but seeing it in the teachers hands proved him wrong. His breath seemed to catch in his throat as he watched the portly man raise the weapon above his head before bringing it down onto the lock holding the beasts in their cage, with the lock now broken the cage door fell open as eight pairs of glowing eyes illuminated the darkness of the cage. A loud snort sounded as two boar like creatures ran from the cage running in circles around the two of them as Drake raised his hands eyes following the creatures as he let out a slow breath, he was going to have to fight these things whether he liked it or now but now he felt like it was a good thing, he would be able to work out some frustration.

* * *

Sidestepping out-of-the-way of the boar watching as it charged past him he had yet to find any opening against the beast, his plan was to damage its brain with quick powerful strikes to the skull but seeing as its entire head was shielded with that thick bone plating all that would end up happening would be him hurting his hands. In the end it had become a sort of dance between him and the Boarbatusk, it would charge him while he jumped out of the way to reposition himself sadly this dance was getting old and he was growing tired of it. Sliding his feet along the ground the Grimm followed his movements as it scrapped its hoof against the tile before charging him again, he jumped from where he was the sound of splintering wood filling his ears as he landed turning on the spot seeing the Boarbatusk shredding what was left of the Professors desk causing him to cringe slightly. "Go Weiss!" He turned his head slightly seeing a girl with a red cloak waving her arms frantically cheering for the girl in white as he chuckled slightly returning his attention to the Grimm in front of him, that's when he saw his uniform discarded on the ground and he devised a rather stupid idea. While the monster was occupied with the destruction of the wooden desk he inched his way over to the pile that was his uniform quickly snatching it up as he unraveled it holding it open snapping it in the air to catch the Grimm's attention, "Hey ugly!" The boar whirled around noticing the uniform as it snorted loudly the scrapping of its boned hooves pierced Drake's ears as he readied himself for what he was going to do, he swallowed as he watched the boar charge him yet he didn't move he needed to wait. _This is such a stupid idea..._he held firm waiting until the Grimm's tusks were inches from the uniform before quickly stepping to the side pulling his uniform over its sharp tusk pinning the uniform over its face obscuring its vision as it began to let out a high pitch squeal thrashing about trying to dislodge the obstruction. Drake couldn't help but smirk having at least incapacitated it for the moment, he was proud of himself able to do something like this without his weapons, though his victory was short-lived as the boar kicked out its hind legs connecting with his chest causing his aura to flare out taking the brunt of the force but still tossing him back as he crashed into the girl, Weiss, knocking them to the ground just as the second Boarbatusk soared over their heads. "Watch it you dolt!" Weiss shoved him off of her onto the cold floor as he groaned the ache in his chest beginning to throb painfully as he sucked in a sharp breath before coughing loudly, groaning he rolled over onto his back looking down just as the Boarbatusk shredded through his uniform those four glowing eyes locking with him as he jumped up scrambling as he tried to figure out what to do next.

This same old song and dance was wearing on his nerves he had no means to damage the Grimm but it was having fun, he was sure, just knocking him around with his aura barely mitigating any damage he was receiving. The cuts and bruises marring his body were evidence enough of that, not to mention his movements becoming more and more sluggish he was becoming exhausted but the Grimm seemed like it could go for hours, meaning he had to find a way to end this and fast. It was just becoming frustrating to him that pompous girl Weiss had a weapon not to mention glyphs to her advantage he didn't have anything to help and it was making him angry that he got himself into this situation. No, it wasn't his fault it was that stupid voices fault it got him into this mess and he had to pay the consequences for it now, for something he couldn't even control, _It's your fault it's always your fault. _He grit his teeth as the Grimm squealed loudly charging him as he was just able to toss himself out-of-the-way groaning as he hit the floor, hurriedly picking himself up, _You're weak what can you possible do against something this strong. _"Shut up." The Boarbatusk charged him the moment he was on his feet as he clumsily sidestepped catching the barbed tusk in his side as he stumbled away hissing in pain, _Look at you your pathetic can't even handle yourself against something like this. _The boar squealed again before charging Drake who grit his teeth growling softly, "SHUT UP ALREADY!" He threw his hands out grabbing the Boarbatusk by its barbed tusks gritting his teeth in pain as the barbs dug into his flesh staining the white bone red, he held on nonetheless as it pushed him backwards slowly. "Mr. Maxwell you-" He shook his head looking towards Professor Port, "I...I got this." He was forced back as the Grimm took slow steps forward slowly inching Drake backwards as he tightened his hold onto the barbed tusks feeling his flesh tear as he squeezed the bone white tusks, "Drake you're-" "I got this!" He hated to yell at Velvet like that but his patience was already run thin, with the voice berating him and this Boarbatusk harassing him he had just about enough with all of it. His footing slipped ever so slightly giving the Grimm a chance to push him back further almost pinning him into the wall at this point as he squeezed harder onto the barbed tusks growling slightly in pain, "You idiot you're-" "I GOT THIS!" He gripped the tusks tighter feeling them snap in his hands as instinct took over, the moment the tusks became loose in his hands he stepped to the side causing the Grimm to stumble forward flipping over onto its back as he raised the broken tusks up before driving them down into the abdomen. The Boarbatusk let out a loud squeal of pain as he growled out louder shoving the tusks further into its thick hide, one piercing a lung the other ripping through the heart as the Grimm was stilled instantly.

* * *

He was panting heavily his entire body shaking from his adrenaline wearing off and the wounds he had sustained, it only occurred to him seconds later that the entire class was silent. Looking up he could see people staring at him either in awe or disgust it was hard to tell as he wasn't used to people looking at him with anything other than hate, it worked his nerves as he tried to look away but everywhere he looked more eyes met him. He scoffed and quickly made his way up the stairs pushing through the door and into the hallway, he didn't care if he got in trouble he just needed to get away from everything at that point, running his hands over his undershirt he cursed softly as the fabric burned against his wounds staining the white shirt a deep red. "Hey!" He looked over his shoulder only to see Weiss following him, he frowned before turning and walking on, to where he wasn't sure he just needed to get away find a quiet spot to think and calm down. "Hey I'm talking to you!" "I know that's why I'm ignoring you." The footsteps faltered for a second before picking up in pace as he felt a cold hand grip his wrist, "What's the matter with you?!" He ripped his hand from her grip turning on his heel glaring at the girl in white, "What's wrong with me oh that's a laugh coming from the girl with the bad attitude." Once again he seemed to catch her off guard as she stuttered to say something though she wasn't able to and she quickly grew frustrated because of it, though her mouth didn't seem to work her body did, she raised her hand before bringing it down to slap him. He caught her hand inches from his face cringing at the contact to his wounds as he gripped her thin wrist in his hand pulling her hand away from his face, _So fragile you could easily snap her arm, _he grit his teeth glaring at Weiss, "Don't test my patience right now Weiss." Only when she cringed ever so slightly did he let her go not realizing that he had been slowly applying pressure to her arm even though he was trying to just hold her arm, looking down at her arm her once pale skin was coated in his blood as he scoffed, "Why the hell are you following me anyway?" The pompous façade seemed to shatter at that point and she was just an angry little girl throwing a tantrum, "I wanted to know what that was back there, you killed a Grimm with your bare hands, this is a combat school not a place for barbarians like you!"

He had to clench his fists otherwise he would end up staining her face with his blood as he let out a shaky breath the calm slowly dwindling to nothing, "Do not start with me Weiss, but your right this is a combat school not a fancy social for pompous stuck up little brats like you!" It seemed he had a habit of taking the wind out of her sails anytime he said anything to her though he wasn't complaining about it, "Face it what the hell are you doing here you obviously don't get along well with others that girl back there that was cheering for you, yeah she was loud but for you to yell at her like that was fucking unnecessary all she was doing was rooting for you I didn't see the harm in that. It wasn't like it was distracting because I could hear her and I was still able to take care of the assignment so I don't know what your problem is." She opened her mouth to say something again but he silenced her holding up his bloody hand that was shaking either from anger or the pain still flowing though his body, "Listen up Weiss because this is the real world not whatever castle you grew up, you don't act like that with people who try to help you because soon enough they will see your nothing but a brat and then you won't have anyone to help you when you need it. You're in need of a serious attitude adjustment because you keep this shit up and someone is going to do it for you." Her eyes widened slightly a she face was inches from hers, his stormy eyes glaring into her ice blue's as she was trembling ever so slightly, "A-Are you threatening me?" Though she tried to put on a brave face even with him so close it was obvious she was still scared, "Oh no Weiss see that's something you do not know about me I don't threaten, if I was to do that to you I would have already done it." He would have continued if he hadn't heard other footsteps coming down the hallway, "Whoa hitting it off with him already Weiss?" He turned his attention to the voice glaring at a girl with bright blonde hair and deep lavender eyes though when his eyes met hers the smirk on her face only grew wider, she didn't seem fazed by his glaring at her. _Strange, _he moved away from Weiss as she quickly made her way to the group that showed up hiding behind them making Drake scoff as his eyes moved over to the girl in black her bright amber eyes catching his attention, "Look um.." "Blake." "Blake...I appreciate you helping me out back there I really do, but your friend should really stay away from me when I'm angry if she would rather not fight using her off-hand." Though this time it was an obvious threat though none of the girls seemed to see anything wrong with it though Weiss tried to stutter something as his glare fell on her, "Listen Weiss you should consider yourself lucky to have friends, but friends can only take so much shit before they abandon you, I would think about that."

* * *

After the incident with Weiss he had somehow found his way out of the school, he was going to have to start carrying a map with him, making his way over to a lone bench in the courtyard he sat down sighing heavily. Leaning forward he looked at his hands the puncture wounds were deep that the blood hadn't had a chance to clot yet though it wasn't flowing as freely, "What the hell..." A chill crept up his spine as a presence was felt behind him, jumping to his feet he whirled around expecting an enemy but was greeted by, "Professor Ozpin...what are you doing here?" The older man took a sip from his coffee before answering, "I could ask you the same question young man, shouldn't you be in class?" Drake sighed softly, taking his place back on the bench shaking his head as he chuckled softly, "I think I'm done with classes for now." He held up his bleeding hand to show Ozpin there was just so much on his mind he didn't know what to do, "While that is a serious injury that's not what's bothering you...is it?" Drake was surprised he didn't really expect Ozpin to see through him that easily, he was usually good at hiding when something was bothering him unless he suddenly became transparent he shouldn't have known. "It...it's stupid I don't feel like I fit in here, no I know I don't fit in here I see the way people look at me like I'm some kind of freak or an animal the way they all judge me I can't stand it." He winced slightly looking down seeing his fists clenched as he hissed softly releasing his hands blood spilling onto the ground from his reopened wounds, "Is being accepted really that important to you Mr. Maxwell?" He frowned and opened his mouth to respond but he stopped himself, it should have been an easy answer yet he found himself struggling to say yes, _Is it that important? _"Do you really care what people think about you?" His shoulders sagged slightly, when he was younger he was pretty much subjugated to the same thing he was now yet back them he didn't care even as he got older he couldn't give two shits what people thought about him and it would usually earn him envy of others or spite from people who tried to make him feel like crap, "I just want...to be normal..." He wasn't sure if Ozpin had heard heard him or not but jumped slightly when he placed his hand on his shoulder, "Work on yourself young man before working on others, enjoy the friends you have before searching for more."

He opened his mouth to ask what he meant but was cut off when he heard his name called, looking up he saw Velvet, Nathan and Trisha running over to him. Chuckling behind him Ozpin patted his shoulder before walking away as the group made their way to him, Velvet immediately began fussing over his injuries to which he tried to convince her he was fine. Nathan went on and on that what he did back in class was amazing that even Professor Port was amazed so amazed he didn't even mind that he had walked out without so much as a word. Trisha scolded him for being so rash and putting himself in harm's way like that, that he should have been more careful though she was just glad he wasn't injured any severely. Looking at the three people around him he should his head a small smile on his lips, "Drake what's so funny?" He shook his head sighing softly as he looked over his shoulder looking in the direction Ozpin had walked into, "Just thinking of what someone had told me..." He wondered if he could really consider Velvet and Nathan his friends he honestly had no other option there was no way he would be able to put himself out there and try to make other friends, _Work on yourself before working on others...enjoy the friends you have...friends. _He shook is head sighing, "Come on I should probably have this looked at before it gets infected." Standing up the others stood around him as he looked over them again, maybe things would be different at least slightly so, even if he couldn't have as many friends as he used to imagine he would he was happy at least having his team with him.


End file.
